Time's Flower Petals I-The Story of the Cherry Blossom
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. The letter

Hello guys and gals. I'm updating the story because of the shitty missing words problem.I found the problem and fixed it, because I'm such a genious,well not. I searched on the forum the problem and a really nice writer found the answers of my problem. I also started a new fanfiction,but only because I read a lot of One Piece fanfictions,manga AND anime. I have no life T^T Ahem,anyways. I want to ask sonething,to rush the plot or not?I don't wanna be a fucking spoiler but I want some true action and I want it fast. Well,try to gimme some useful reviews,pairings and I will open a poll for ya guys to vote. Also visit my wiki and read the stories from there if you want. Enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME,BOOKS OR CARTOONS,THOSE ARE GOING TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS,BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND OC CHARACTERS.

Once upon a time,in the Wizardring World,there was wizard called Albus Dumbledore. He was one of the strongest wizards alive. He,like always,smelled the danger coming near his beloved school,and he needed to take measures to prevent some disasters. But,not pretty much people knew that our favourite headmaster had once a wife,and then a daughter,both having a tragic death. His biggest secret,besides he was once the Dark Wizard Grindelwals's friend,his wife was both witch and a powerful ninja. She lead their daughter in the ninja world,and trained to become stronger. His wife's name was Morgana Yuki Dumbledore nee Raven,and their daughter name was Konan Ariana Senju nee Dumbledore. He cared deeply for his wife and daughter,but more,he cared a lot for his granddaughter,and hoped he would see her soon. He was also friend with Hashirama Senju,the First Hokage of Konohagakure who passed away,but still he can ask help from the actual hokage,remaining loyal to his wife's village,he took a quill and a piece of paper and wrote a letter.

''Lady,Hokage..My name is Albus Dumbledore,the headmaster of Hogwarts,school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,and also a friend of old Hashirama Senju.I want to hire a ninja to protect my school from a Dark Wizard. Please reconsider my offer.

Yours,Albus Dumbledore"

He tied the letter on his beautiful phoenix's leg,and let it flew to the shinobi world.

Heh,done. Everything all and nice but I'm off to update other chapters. Now at least I know how to write to be understood.

Ja ne guys!


	2. Meeting an old friend

Me:Hello guys and chicks!I am baaackk :D I want to say I really thank a nice guest for the positive review and my 2 nice followers.I mean,It's good right?A positive review after 5 days? I'm back with a new chapter,where the pinkette will meet for the first time in her life a wizard.I also have the principal plot written in a note book,so I am only updating it and already have the next book finished and began the third AND the four.I also have some plots in my mind,maybe another Tom/Saku and an Aizen/Saku,called Fallen Angel. Wait up for my stories while you enjoy this chapter!Tooommiee please to the disclaimer!

Tom:*sighs* Anime Rocker xD does not own Naruto or Harry Potter,thanks god she doesn't*mutters the last part*

Me:HEY!

Chapter 2-Meeting an old friend

ooOoo

In Konohagakure no Sato,the ninja village where civillains lived happy together with ninjas,knowing that they would protect them,the capital of the Land of Fire,a weird and unusual fire bird flew to Hokage's tower. The children watched in amusement as the bird flew and sang the most beautiful songs as it made his way to Tsunade-hime's office.

"What the hell is that bird?"Then the hokage saw a note attached to it's leg. She unfolded it and read it loud. As she read,her face expression changed,along with Shizune,who held TonTon.

"A wizard?Are you sure that is not a scam or a sick,twisted joke?"

"It's not a scam. When I was a child,I usually found my grandfather,Hashirama Senju,meeting him. While he showed my grandfather wand tricks and spells,my grandfather showed him our ninja techniques,like Bunshin or Henge."She chuckled amused."Please send me Sakura for this mission,Shizune."

"Hai!"She rushed to door but Tsunade called her again.

"And bring me some Sake!"Shizune sweatdropped and Tsunade sighed as her assistant and companion left to find the pinkette.

ooOOoo

Sakura Senju,sat breathing hard on her bed in her hot-pink bedroom. She just got back from a mission she had with Ibiki Morino,known as the most sadist in the village. He was her sensei since she was 12 years old. She had Kakasi a her father figure, Naruto was her brother figure,and the Akatsuki were like her family. She lost her parents years ago,they being killed by an unknown masked man. Her memories still haunts her like she was the reason of their death.

\- Flashback-

A six years old pinkette played with her favourite doll and her fluffy teddy bear at night. It was raining. Of course,in Ame always rained,and she usually played in rain,even if she was teased for her huge wide forehead,she still had friends to love her. She was playing happy until she heard a scream in the kitchen. She got up and went downstairs,to find her mom and dad lying in a pool of blood,and a masked man grinning madly,before he shouted "AVADA KADEVRA!''But nothing happened. The man disappeared with only half of power left. He disappeared and used the last power to try and kill the other thunderbolt shaped child,but again,failing miserably and losing his body.

Sakura remained crying on the floor over her parent's dead bodies,not noticing that her ability to talk with snakes increased and a thunderbolt scar appeared on her forehead.

-End Flashback-

Uncounsciously,she felt hot tears streaming down her face as she hugged her knees closer to her body,and she cried silently,until she heard a knock on her door. She then wiped away her tears and she put an emotionless mask to greet Shizune.

"Hello Sakura. Tsunade-sama wishes to see you in her office. She has a mission''

''Ok Shizune"She went with the black-haired woman to Hokage's tower,not knowing that her journeys and adventures would begin anyday now.

ooOOoo

"Hello Sakura.I am really sorry to send you on a mission after just completing a disturbing one with Ibiki but you are the only one who can fullfil it. You are the only one who can convert our chakra into magic and back,and the only one besides me who can speak this damned language. Our client,Albus Dumbledore will be there at 9 AM to take you to England. You will be guarding a boy at his school and you will be attending there as a student. Try to not use too much ninja techniques,only when is necessary."

"Hai,Tsunade-sama.I will not fail you"

"I'm more than sure about that but try and obey his orders. And Sakura?Try to be careful"Her eyes shone with emotion as she came to hug her in a motherly-daughter hug. Then she teleported in a swirl of cherry blossoms to her house,and packed all her things and began to fell asleep,resting for the mission,or her unexpected adventure .

Me:Soooo how was it?Exciting?Emotionally?Boring?Dull?Le me know and the question for this chapter is:How will Sakura react over magic and how she will get used with the unusual climate and surroundings?

Also,I am avaible for one-shots and if I like it or I will get enough positive reviews,I will make it. Being a rare pairing hunter,send me links of the most weird and unexpected stories,cuz I really like em. Feel free to ask me to make a lil story besides the Time's Flower Petals series and I will try to make it in no time!

Ja ne guys and chiks!^.^


	3. A shopping spree

Heeeeey!I decided to update daily if I can and I thank for reviews and the followers and the dear guest who said will be somehow freaked out but I don't think she will show it somehow.I am currently at the third book of the series so it will be not be so hard to update daily when I will be free. This is chapter 3,when pinkette is going to Diagon Alley,if u want to understand the story better,I will reupdate daily and make a mini wiki for this series.I will copy-paste my stories on a page so you will can read from there too without any troubles,but you will need wait for that until I will post them. R and R if you don't want to be chidori-ed.^.^Now Saki,do the disclaimer..

Sakura:Whyyyyy*whines*

Me:Because I say so :P

Saku:*grumbles*Anime Rocker xD doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If she did,I would be Duck-Ass's sister :D

Me:Hai Hai! :D

ooOOoo

Chapter 3-A nice shopping spree

Sakura woke up early and took her bag over her shoulder. She wore her hair in a high-ponytail,a red fishnet top and black trashed jeans,with black combat boots, also had some red highlights in her hair and cherryblossom pendant and wore little chakra piercing to enlarge her chakra reserves and weapons hidden in her clothes. She teleported herself in Hokage's tower,where Shizune and Tsunade talked with an old man with white hair and beard and electric blue eyes which had a kind twinkle shining with happiness.

"Hello Tsunade-sama,Shizune-san and Dumbledore-sama"She bowed in sign of respect.

"Hello this is our client. You will be guarding his school for some time,until you need to come back. You will obey his orders and will do whatever to complete this task. You will be going as an undercover student,so you will need to befriend Harry Potter and his friends"

"I will not fail you,Tsunade-sama,Dumbledore-sama"

"Let's get going. Take my arm"He smiled and the pinkette took his arm and they began to spin. She felt like she was going to throw up as she spinned faster and faster,until she hit the hard floor,in front of a dusty and dirty inn called Leacky Cauldron. They entered in the dusty place.

"Oh,headmaster Dumbledore!What brings you in my place?"

"Nothing Tom,only school business.I have there a young lady transferred from a school in Japan,who is participating at a special transferring program for Hogwarts."

"Hi"She waved her hand and ,they went backyard the inn and Dumbledore knocked some bricks with his wand until they moved forming a hole,which was enlarging itself until any other peoples could pass it without stucking problems. The pinkette watched in awe as children played with their parent's wands as they ran up to catch their children,as a lot of magic fireworks blew from Zonko's windows,or how explosions were heard from the Apothecary or Olivander's wand shop. The biggest building was Gringotts,the wizard's bank,ruled by the entered there,where Griphock lead them to a big vault full of gold.

"When you will need gold,send a letter with this key and the amount of gold you want to withdraw. They will send you back the key and the gold."He showed her a little golden key with little emaralds incrusted.

"B-But,how you give all this gold to me?"

"You will understand at some point. Let's say is a part of the payment for accepting my mission"He smiled gently as they went to a robe shop.

"Oh headmaster!Is nice to see you again!Who is this beautiful young lady?"A woman in her late fourties dressed elegantly squealed shooking Sakura's hand.

"Oh,madam Malkin,this is Sakura Senju,a transfer student from a prestigious school in Japan."She got also new clothes besides school robes and dresses, she got books from Flourish and Blotts,from Eyelops she got a nice snake,and from an Apothecary she got supplies for potions.

Then,they went to Oliivander,where she could get her wand.

"Oh a foreign one,and the headmaster.I sensed your presence"

"H-How you knew we were going to be there?"she sweatdropped.

"That doesn't matter,try a wand made from cherry blossom wood and unicorn tail"She waved it and she blew a vase.

"I apologize,Ollivander-sama"

"Don't worry, holy and dragon hearstring"She blew a window,

"Abanos wood and phoenix feather"a bookshelf blowed.

"Sequoia and threstal hair"Another blow.

"Bamboo and vela hair"She made a bouqet of red roses appear.

"A really weird and unique combination.I really don't know what got into me to create such a combination but now belongs to you,dear. It holds a lot of power,so use it well"The old man smiled as she took the wand and reappeared with Dumbledore in the middle of night in front of a wall.

"Grimmauld Place,number 12"A door appeared with two little entered in a dusty hallway,leading to a living room with several pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Hi!"

ooOOoo

Me:Done buddies!This is not a super long chappie because I shorted them to make more first one was more of an introduction than a chapter so that's why is the ,I will finish the school in less than 3 weeks so in the summer I will update more regulary than now.I like to write from when I was 6 years old.I have a lot of imagination I want to write so yeah, please rain with reviews and messages of one-shots cuz I want ideas about several rare or usual pairings :D Now please try and guess the answers of these questions:How will Sakura be accepted by the aurors?When do you think Sakura will find out that she is Dumbledore's long lost granddaughter?And how she will react?What will be the first question they will ask her?*snickers*

Done for now but don't worry,I will be back.

Saku and Tom:Ja ne! :D

Me:Ne,Riddle,so you can really smile and speak japonese?I am impressed.

Tom:When I will marry a japonese girl,I still need to learn a few words*shrugs*

Saku:*blushes*


	4. Befriending the target

Me:Hey yooo!I'm back and sorry if I didn't update yesterday!I am so so sorry!*sniffs dramatically*I reall like to update because I particulary like this plot.I still wait for suggestions about short-cuts,and if I find something funny to write,I will make it a full story. I'm happy to recieve nice reviews and constructive criticism and I specially thank for the review of one of my best friends from Egypt(PrincessA1).Also I don't want to bore you with my speech,but because my two helpers,Sakura and Tom are busy*snickers*,there I have some special guests:Illya and Saber from Fate/Stay Night and Toothless and Hiccup from How to train your dragon, yay!

Hiccup:Hey guys!

Saber:Sup!*she mades a peace sign*

Illya:Hello youpi yay!*grinnes*

Toothless:*roars*

Me:Because we are in counter-time,we will have the interview at the end of the ,how many times to say?I don't own any of this damned characters*sobs Gai like*

ooOOoo

"Hi!"The pinkette waved her hand sheeply at the pairs of eyes,staring at her.'I think I must be a weirdo to them right now'

Suddenly,a woman with hot-pink hair came to Sakura crushing into a bear-hug.

"HI! My name is Nyphadora Tonks but call me Tonks!"She grinned widely.

"You shouldn't trust someone too easly. You are an Auror! Constant vigilance!"

"Chill up Moody, Dumbledore brought her in,she can't be a Death Eater."She rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Well,this is Sakura Senju.I hired her for guarding the school. She will be going to Hogwarts with young Potter during her stay in England.I am sorry but I can't stay too much,because I have to solve problems at matters with the Ministry"With that,he smiled and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

"I still don't trust her. Us full grown adults can't win agains Voldemort-some of them cringed-but there appear a small teen who Dumbledore gives her his trust and suddenly she is a guard at the school"

Sakura's eye twitched.

'That nerve of that old man!'

'**Let me on him and I will kill him chaaaaaa!'Her inner mentally screamed and kicked any mental things she could see and touch.**

'Inner,where you was?'

'**Oh,so you missed me,ne Saku-chan?'She grinned triumphally.**

'Not even a was quiet and nice.'Inner huffed in indignance.**'To answer your question I was in Mind Paris. A nice place without your worries and huffings'**

'Look who's talking!'

'**You should paying attention,idiot!They are talking with you'**

She snapped her head and heard someone talking.

"Is you hair natural colored?''A man with shoulder-length black hair asked.

"Well, course is natural.I am not named 'Sakura' for nothing. It means cherry blossoms"

"Well,I am Sirius Black. The one who talked before is Alastor Moody"The man who spoke before narrowed his normal eye as his magical one rolled in any other part.'Weirdo'."The bubblegum haired woman introduced already,this one is Remus Lupin,aka. Moony-A sand colored haired guy smiled-Molly Weasly-a woman with flame red hair and kind face-Fred and George Weasly-the two twins grinned greeting her-and this one is Severus Snape,the potion teacher at Hogwarts,we like to call him Snevillius,don't ask me why. "He groaned,and I snickered,trying to hold my laugh.

"You should go and wait for dinner upstairs at the boys room,the first floor,the second door on the left."

"Thank you,Mrs Weasly"She bowed shortly and quickly before rushing with super speed,upstairs.

"Wow"

oooOOooo

The pinkette knocked in the room's door,before opening it were four peoples about her age staring at her.

"Hello"She smiled shyly.

'**You smile too much for a shinobi,and an ANBU ranked one'**

'Tell me inner,how I can befriend someone if I am putting the Ice Queen mask?'

'**Well yeah,you're right'**

''So?Who are you?"A chesnut-haired girl asked.

"I am Sakura Senju,a transfer student from Tokyo Magic School. Dumbledore brought me there so I will be attending at Hogwarts."Sakura smiled sweetly.'I hope they will choke this at the moment,until Dumbledore explain it better'.

"Nice!I am Ginny Weasly and these are Harry Potter,Ron Weasly,my brother,and my best friend,Hermione Granger!"

"Nice to meet you"she sat besides them and began to chat. While she was laughing at one of Ron's joke she uncovered her forehead and the laugh stopped.

"What?"

"Y-your forehead,you have the same scar as me!"

"Huh,oh yeah I know"She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Your parents were killed by You-know-who too?"Ron asked with pity in his eyes.

"By Voldemort?Yes,why?"

"How are you so calm about it?One of the darkest wizards killed your parents and you survieved the killing can you smile and pretend that nothing happened!"

"Because Harry,things like this happen. Even if you would want to go back in time to stop them,the images of their corpses lying lifeless on the ground still haunts you,but you need to get over that,we can't just kill ourselves and jump in a lake. We need to get over and think of happy memories to heal us,but if our mind munch the sad memories,they will make us u choose revenge,and there you are nothing better than a killer"She smiled sadly.

"You surely are not related to Dumbledore somehow?Only he can make these type of speeches"

"No,I don't think Dumbledore is somehow related to japonese people,his is surely from Great Britain."She laughed."Harry,can I play with your owl?Is so Kawaiii!"

"Yeah,sure of course."She jumped happily and caught the owl,hugging her. The little Hedwig didn't mind tough.

ooOOoo

Next day, she began her lil training and she already knew the basic spells. Like Hermione,she really enjoyed reading and they were almost equally in intelligence and,because of her perfect chakra control,she managed to master most of spells. In the school day,theygot in a car,charmed by the Ministry,Sakura needed to act like an Ambassador of the japonese wizardring world which was true,somehow.

As they arrived,they rushed to the pillar between 9 and 10 platforms,leading to 9 ¾ platform,then went in a free cabin,in Hogwarts Express.

Sakura was reading,as she heard the door opening,reavealing a boy with pale blonde hair and two gorillas,as his companions.

"Hey Potter,it seems that you passed the audience,right?It seems that you manage to get out from even the hardest positions,like a snake,if you understand me. And how is to be the second after Weasly?"

"Piss off,Malfoy"He growled dangerously at the surely wasn't too friendly.

"I am sorry Potter,but me unlike you,I made Perfect so I can give you detention hours"

"But you,unlike me,are git so get out of there."

"Tsk tsk that how you treat your superiors?"

The pinkette growled and snapped the book shut."WHO OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS CAN'T KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT!?"She shouted,scarring anything in her way.

"Nothing,Saks,really"Harry rubbed the back of his neck looked innocent,but she was a dangerous spitfire.

"Oh I didn't sensed you there beau-"He was sent flying trough the metal door in the hallway,along with Crabbe and Goyle.

They snickered as they ran off to Slytherin's cabin. The train stopped and Sakura gazed at the beautiful castle.

"It's amazing''She breathed"

ooOOoo

Me:Sorry,but the interview will need to wait until I update because I have to go to school and I am already some monutes late.I hate Geography!:((((SO guys say hi because we will meet next time.

I didn't make Sakura overpower because it's in her veins the chakra and magic control so she can master the spells very easy. If you want to ask something about her past I will respond really happy,because she's the daughter of Konan and Nagato Senju,she has all the ninja powers and techniques because Senju was the first ninja clan,a clan where The Sage of the Six Paths himself. Now,the only things I will say to you read and review to see that someone likes my work.

BYE!


	5. Sakura is in WHICH house!

Me:Heloooo again!I haven't been updating for about ONE WEEK!A tragedy,right?Well,I have still one more week and a day until summer holiday to update daily. So,how I promised,the interview. Hiccup,is true that there will be How to Train your Dragon? 2 movie?

Hiccup:Well,the editor said that he will make another full movie,more detailed about dragons and all. Right Toothless?

Toothless:*rrghh*

Me:Excuse me,but we are in Romania,talk Roumain,English or Hungarian.. ."

Hiccup:Sorry about that, talks only the dragon language and bird language

Me:Well,whatpicipi youpi talkicipi abicipioutipi?(What are you talking about?)

Toothless:*rawg*(Translation:And I am the one who doesn't speak well English .")

Me:Ahem,thanks for the interview guys,now Saber,is true that there will be a new season in Fate/Stay Night?

Saber:Well,Alex,if you would be a fan,you would now that our seasons are sectioned on different stories..

Me:Ahem..the next!Illya,the public wants to ask you a question

Illya:Really!?Fire away!

Me:Well,they ask:Why are you still playing with the teddy bear?

Illya:Enough with the interview see ya later!Come Saby!*drags Saber out*

Me:*sweatdrops*Ok..that's all folks so on with the story..vote what pairs will be on the next talkshow before my chappies..:D So fire away questions and suggestions.I already have summaries for one-shots and future stories,but I need more. I am not rushing the actions and I am not making Sakura overpowered. Just like the childhood,she was trained by all the jounins in Konoha,and being a Senju,she has all kekkei genkai. The Senju already is powerful soo..and for the actions..the fact that she is going to Hogwarts in the present is just an introduction..the true action will be happening when she will arrive on 1944's Hogwarts grounds. This is a time travel fic and If you don't like,don't. I will make a story you would like and now..off with the story.

ooooooOOOOooo

Sakura stared in awe at the caste in front of her. The more marvelous things were the dinosaurs-like horses,with pupiless white eye. She touched it on the head and pet it.

"Saks,what are you doing?"Harry yelled at her from the opposite carriage."Come there!"She climbed in it.

"What is that?"She pointed at practically nothing.

"What?"

"Oh Harry how can u be so dumb?The things which pulls the carriage!"Sakura cried in frustration

"But there is nothing there"Yes she was not they all blind,or she is the one who is imaginating things in her head.

"Don't worry,Sakura.I can see them too. You are okay and sane like me"The dreamy girl named Luna Lovegood said staring in space.

'Sure,sane…'

'**Just because they can't see it,it doesn't ,mean that you are not sane.I don't want to brag..but I can see into other people minds'**

'Aha..and?'

'**I searched the half-giant's mind and I saw some info. They're called threstals. They are carnivore and what gives them a bad reputation is that someone needs to see death to can see them.."**

'And those brats can't see them because they are inexperienced dudes..well that's an explanation'

'**Well,duh'**

They entered in the castle,where a sever-looking woman dressed in emerald green robes and rectangular glasses greeted the pink-haired teen and the first year students.

She lead them in the Great Hall,where began the sorting. A young girl got sorted in Hufflepuff and the pinkette was called.

"Senju,Sakura!"Sakura walked towards the stool and sat down and earned,obviously,cat calls and wolf whistles from the boys.

'_Hello there..I never was placed on a ninja's head, a pink-haired one.'_

'**Hey!Get out from our head you dirty rag!'**Inner screamed in Sakura's head.

'_A split spitfire personality?You fit to well in Griffyndor..yeah too well..You killed many before,without crying and Hufflepuff is not best suited even if you only wanted to protect the ones you love,or were just orders. You also have a brain and intelligenve that could rival Rowena Ravenclaw..not Ravenclaw still..so only one house stands out for you and that is"_

"SLYTHERINNN!"

oooOOooo

Cliffy Miffy Mufin! :D Why the hell to not stop when I have to make a summary to Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince for the roumainian teacher,also my class ,there I say bye.

That's all folks!


	6. Sakura's two best friends!

Hello trollolololo :DThere I am again,posting a new chapter on my tabket. Nice huh?I really like when someone likes my work so keep with the reviewing,but I am not like those guys who will stop posting only because they not have enough viewers or ideas. Even if I'm out of em I will write and let you wait until you break but sure I will post. If you have grammar issues,just send me a DAMNED email to explain the $$#%# situation,okay?I am posting because I particulary like this plot,and she will be going later,at the end of the 7th book ,so I will be rushing the things ,a longer story is better than a short one,where there is quantity,but there also need to be quality. For example I want to break someone's neck when I really like a cool story,but the writer didn't post a next chapter so I am hold in a fucking cliffhanger, are feeling there?No?Okay!On with the story,but first let me get on the WC for more inspiration and good ideas:3

OoooOooo

"SLYTHERINNNN!"The hat cried as the pinkette stood up and walked shaking to Slytherin's table.

'How the fuck I got in a house with those snakes!It reminds me of that bastard,Orochimaru!'

**'Don't know always were pretty sneaky to me. You can talk with snakes and not something fitting for a neko for a bird or a badger so,there we are. Your ANBU mask is a snake and you were taught by both Akatsuki,Orochimaru and Ibiki Morino.'**

'Inner,when you got so smart?'

**'Since you grew up over your silly crush on Sasuke.I am you,you are me,so we are together in this who tries to get their paw on you,we will send him into Alaska.'**

'You know,inner,I never told you this but,I love you and I am happy to have you as my helper and inner personality'

**'Love ya too outer,now pay are new in a strange world,and Master D. can't always save you and guide you'**

'Yeah your right. Let's rock this world before someone wants to yell in my ear to pay-'

''Attention''

''Huh?"Sakura snapped her head fast to see a pug-faced girl in slytherin uniform talking to her.

''I said I am Pansy you spacing out often?"

''Hi I'm Sakura,yeah,I am thinking of my friends and I am spacing out''

''Oh,well,you have the chance to make new friends!I will be your best friend there!"The girl hugged Sakura,who returned the hug.

'My two best friends'Sakura thought smiling.

OooooooOoooooo

I am done:D I know I am evil cuz is a short chappie,but I needed to get off of the WC,so my ideas were all now..The next chapter will be called or 'the Prank war' or 'the prankster of the Slytherin house'.Vote for the name,but particulary I like the second idea.I have some summaries up for the new stories.I am already writing the 4th serie but Idk which crossover will be:Naruto and Bleach,Naruro and Avatar Korra,Naruto and Avatar Aang,Naruto and Inazuma Eleven,Naruto and King of Fighters,Naruto and Bakugan or Naruto and Beyblade.A lot of options,all are good but Idk which to use so vote out to begin to write so you will not be waiting for a houndred of years for a fucking chapter.

Also,there I have the upcoming stories or shortcuts,and again,vote for the one you want first,as an adittion to my principal series:

Fallen Angel-What happens when Sosuke Aizen find a beautiful pink haired angel with black wings?''You are my Fallen Angel''He wishpered softly as he gazed in her eyes.(AiSaku-more fit for a shortcut,but I like the plot so maybe will be a full story if I will go to bathroom soon :P)

Raise me Up!-After the 4 years-old Sakura is killed along with her parents,she finds herself in Soul Society. The great captain Yamamoto takes her in and train her,but more than that,he raises her as his own. 15 years,he dies of an illness so Sakura comes in the picture to take his place as captain commander. What if the 10th division captain can't take his eyes off her?Can be this love at the first sight?(HitsuSaku)

Slytherin's Pink Player-Sakura Haruno aka. Pink Player is expelled from Konoha High for bad behaviour,and they send her to Hogwarts,a school full of rich spoiled brats. There she sees Abraxas Malfoy,aka Golden Ferret,her best friend,and introduce her to his friends. What happens when their leader,The Slytherin's Ice King set his eyes on her,and wish the fiery flower to become his queen?(TomSaku,non magic,only super strenght,agility and speed,belonging to KHS students)

Vampire and the Soccer team-Inner Moka Akashya,is free from the rosario,and is now called Yuki Akashya. She goes to visit her cousin,Mark Evans to Raimon School,where Nelly,the manager of the team puts her with her cousin and his friends in the same team. What if they find her dark secret after the rough match with Royal High,but only Axel is lost in her ruby eyes,and wishes to see underneath the underneath to discover the truth behind her demonic eyes?(AxelInner Moka)

Uchiha Trio-Being a Senju,Sakura has all the kekkei genkai. Her her parents are murdered,Mikoto and Fugaku take her in and raise her as their own and trains her. Danzo,being amazed at her progress for only six years old,he makes her an ANBU,being safe from her loving family,not knowing that Itachi left and Sasuke is heart broken because the Massacre of the Clan. After another long 6 years,she goes back to academy and become a genin,with Naruto and her brother, then team up for only one objectiv:To become the Uchiha Trio again!(For this story,you can vote any pairings)

These are the five we posted,but you will decide the order,so you are my boss and see ya later!


	7. Slytherins Stick Together

Me:Heeeeey!There I am again.I just got the half of Elfen Lied manga and I really like ,is pretty creepy but I like there I am with Lucy and her split personalities,Kaede and Nyu :D

Lucy:Hey..

Kaede:*glares*

Nyu:nyu nyu!*grins happly*

Me:Ok,so Lucy:What do you think about How to train your Dragon 2?

Lucy:Nice,I didn't saw it still

Me:Me neither I will see it soon. Kaede ,who is you favourite singer?

Kaede:Pretty Reckless,System of Down and Black Veil Brides

Me:But they are bands

Kaede:Oh sorry if I don't like a sissy shity singer..

Me:*sweatdrop*I like those bands too, ,what is your favourite animal?

Nyu:Nyu nyu!

Me:What?

Nyu:Nyu nyu nyu nyu,nyu ?

Me:Oookay…I will need a new translating program,or better!I will get a new Nobel Award in lingvistic for discovering two new languages:The 'nyu' language and 'hn' language made by the uchihas. Ahem,anyways,there is a new chapter so don't be mad at me for not guys are posting new chapters after 2 weeks,feeling there?No?Okay!On with the movieeeee!

Nyu:nyu nyuuuu!

ooOOoo

Sakura went with Pansy,to Slytherin's common room. The whole place was emerald green with silver with Snake crests all over the walls. There was a fire place with leather black and white couches,were all the Slytherin house were laughing and chatting.

"Hello folks,there is our new little snake joining us!"Pansy grinned as she pushed Sakura forward.

"Yeah..hi"the pinkette played with her fingers with her eyes on the floor.

'**Push yourself together girl!You are not Hinata Hyuuga,you are Sakura bloody Senju,Tsunade's appreticence,known for spitfire and sadistic sides!Push this together and be a Naruto and make courage!'**

'…_.Whatever you say girl..'_Sakura sighed.

''Hey,don't be shy,you are in Slytherin,you need more slyness. You don't want to be a Hufflepuff,right?By the way,my name is Blaise Zabini,nice to meet you sweetheart"He grinned cheekly as he took Sakura's hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked an Uchiha way.

"Nice to meet you too,I think"

"Okayyy so there are:Theodre Nott,Gregory Goyle,Vincent Crabbe,Adrian Pucey,Astoria and Daphne Greengrass,Milicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy"

"Wait,YOU!?"The blonde shouted at the pinkette with rage.

"Well me duh,Sherlock"Again,the pinkette rolled her eyes smirking at the annoying Naruto-Sasuke combination.

"How can u just stand and smirk like that!?That girl just sweared loud and threw me out of the goddamned compartiment like a rag doll!There still is the shape in the train walls!"

"What ever you were threating my friends so stop acting like bitch,get a life and STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS BEFORE I GO DEAF!"They were glaring lighting,like her old teammates always did,even from bullshits problems.

"Hey,Draco,Pinky,come on,take a break.I know that maybe you hate eachother,but please,there are the first years too,so it's not wise to swear and corrupt the little minds"Pansy hold Draco away and Crabbe,Goyle and a seventh year Slytherin hold Sakura away.

"For a pretty girl like you,you are hard to hold still"

"LET ME ON HIM LET ME ON HIM CHAAAAAAA!"She was shouting before slaming her fist in the ground"SHANAROOOOO!"Everyone backed away from the crater she made with her little bare scared the shit outta them.

"That sure will need fixing"Pansy sweatdropped as she took out her wand,murmuring a 'repairo'."Come on Saku,we are going for a make-over for you as welcome present!"Pansy grinned as she took Sakura to girl's commonroom,filled with make-up tables and common walk-in wardrobes.

"HELP ME YOU MOTHER FUCKERS DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME THERE!IT'S FULL OF COLORED SHITS AND SHITY DRESSES I SWEAR TO JASHIN THAT IT'S ABNORMAL!ABNORMAL I SAYYYY!"She kept spitting very chosen colorful words,making the boys smirk,as the girls picked her up.

"Bye bye, the lipstick and the hair brush be your watch"Draco laughed at her swearing along with the boys.

"DRACO MALFOY I WILL COME AND HAUNT YOU AND MAKE YOU CRY LIKE A BABY YOU HEARD ME!"The girls chained her in a chair,and put a 'mufilato' and a 'immobilus' charm to keep her quiet and stopping her kickings.

Astoria ironed her hair and curled it,and washed the red streaks in her hair,murbling 'Stupid Griffyndor-ish red color' while Daphne made her nails,a Slytherin-green color with silver snake. Millicent applied a ruby-red lipstick,while Pansy worked on her eyes. She put a cat-like eye-liner,making her emerald eyes pop,with mascara and green with silver eyeshadow. As for the clothes,she wore a white button-up shirt,showing much of her cleavage,a short plain black skirt and slytherin tie,with her robes also had knee-length black 8 inches high-heels buckled boots,which completed her Slytherin-ish outfit.

The girls removed the charms,so Sakura could gap at her in the mirror.

"Wow,it't still doesn't match my style"

"Nah you look pretty, come on,I want the boys to see our master piece!"Pansy grabbed her hand and,literally dragged her out."There I present,the improved Sakura Senju!"

"Well,good job,girls!"Blaise smirked as he looked up and down to her.

"Blaise,eyes off if u don't want me to pop them"She smiled sweetly,a smile which maybe promised slow and painful death. He visibly gulped.

"Okayy now if u don't mind,there are some things I want to learn from your country.I was born and raised in Japan,so I don't know things like Quidditch,or robes."

"You don't know QUIDDITCH!?Why you didn't say it earlier?!Its the most beautiful game in the world!We will explain it but YOU TELL US ALL ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY!"

"Draco,whats with the attitude change?"

"Oh c'mon,you are a Slytehrin so Slytherins stick together. Now spill out everything is different from our country"

"well there are a lot of differences,our language is a bitch for you ,we live in a very dangerous country,because of:Vulcanic Erruptions,earthquakes,floods from the various seas and oceans,radioactive activity because of the atomic bombs launched by USA in Hiroshima and Nagasaki during the Muggle World War two..but our are magic is different from yours and is more destructive and we use it to save our lives and depends on it,not only to make our lives easier. We call it chakra. With that,we can manipulate everything based on it,like fire,earth,water and lighting,we are able to clone or transform ourselves,to teleport without age limits and increase our speed. We can create illusions to fool our enemy and make his worse nightmares become true. The wizards are called'ninjas' or the 'shinobis' which are divided in a lot of clans:The Senju,known as the mother of the clans,with full chakra power and abbilty,divided in principal and secondary clans. There are only three principal clans:The Uzumaki's are known for manipulating wind and hosting the nine tailed demon,the Uchiha clan got from the Senjus the Sharingan,they are illusion masters with monstrous strenght and the last is the Hyuuga clan,wich also is divided in the Main Branch and the can block your pressure points and see in pure dark,and see the chakra channels flowing through your body. The secondary are Yamanaka with mind entering abilities,Akimichi known for body expansions jutsus,Inuzuka with training nin-dogs,Aburame known for hosting bugs and insects within them and Fuuma,the creators os Fuuma Shuriken,or big ninja stars."

"Wow that's awesome!Go on!"

"Ok, course there are a lot of clans,but I don't know them all. There are different types of chakra:the basic is blue,the normal sharp one,the green healing chakra,red demonic chakra,purple and black cursed chakra,pure gold chakra and angelic white one. Our ninja world is well protected by portkeys and shits,also divided in five great nations,each having a damiyo and a Kage,translating as 'shadow'.Is the highest rank because you need to protect the whole village. There are also genin,the low rank which freshly gratuatedfrom the Academy after 6 years,so from 6-12 are placed in groups formed from 3 genins and a jonin are given D-rank missions like cleaning a lake or walking dogs. Then you take the deadly Chunin exams,to become that,you will make later jonin,which means you can take a genin team or teach at the academy,or just take B-rank missions. Then ANBU black opps,usually the one mostly with assassination missions and interrogating missions,which always means splitting blood. The last is kage."

" It seems that your world is harder than us,even with Voldemort around there!"

"But you were not on his side?"

"Saku,even if we are Slytherins,we are forced to do that. Do you realy think I want to die for that freak?"Pucey said sadly.

"Oh..well…"

"Saki,which rank u are in?"Milicent asked with courious eyes.

"ANBU first captain,also member of torture and interrogation squad."

"But,you cant be older than us!"The blonde girl shrieked.

"Tory-chan,we need to grow up sooner,either be killed.A rogue nin won't pass you without slaughter you,even if u are a child. The Academy days are nice and colorful,but you become an adult at the age of 12 or 13,when you are considered mature because,even with shity missions,you chosed to serve you village,and gave you life for it. Us ninjas are tools in the council and the kage's hands. We need to kill in order to survive.I needed to take care of me alone. You cant just go and find an orphanage and your problem is solved."She took a large breath."Even now,my nightmares are haunting me. Please don't hate me."Surpringsly,all came to her,crushing her in a group hug.

"Don't you dare to forget what I said earlier,you are a Slytherin,so the Slytherins stick together"Sakura smiled at her house mates. Even far away from her home,Sakura Senju will always have friends everywhere she will step her foot in.

ooOOoo

If this chapter is not long enough for you,then I will eat my shoes,I swear.I also changed the chapter's title,cuz I find the current more ,I wonder if you are still going to vote for the next story,besides this principal series.I also posted the wiki address on the page so you will be reading about these characters more and read the story without grammar because I feel my eyes falling on the keyboard. Ja ne ^.^


	8. Messing with the Timeline

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in ages but I was busy...NOT. I was only lazy. I can't lie to you guys T^T. Well the filled part of the glass is that I'm here and I solved half if not fully the missing words problem and I am updating,again,with a brand new chapter. Now,instead if reading my babblings,you should R and R this new chappie.

DISCLAIMER: I don't fucking own any of this fucking things except of my fucking plot and my fucking OCs ."

* * *

"Saki wake up" No response. Only an annoyed growl. Pansy threw her hands in the air,huffing. That girl was damn lazy for such a short temperament.

"Okay Senju you don't give me any choice left. SAKURA FIRE!" The pinkette jumped out from her bed performing a water dragon jutsu on Pansy who fled in the wall.

"Where's the fire?I stopped it?"She looked around dumbly at the girls and at a super-wet Pansy implanted in the wall,creating a perfect shape. Some of the girls backed away, while the others snickered in the background.

"OMG I'm so so so so sorry Pansy but you scared me! I thought that something was burning" She went in her PJs to help her out from the wall.

"At least we know to not wake you up with such drastic measures."

* * *

Dressed in a simple Slytherin Uniform attire with only cat-like eyeliner,transparent lip-gloss and mascara, Sakura went upstairs for breakfast. With a sad face, she glanced at the laughing Golden Trio along with other Griffyndors. Her thoughts were disturbed by a nice barn owl with a letter attached on it's leg.

"Meet me in my office after breakfast.

P.S: I like lemon sherbet, Albus Dumbledore"

Sighing, she went to Master D's office. Saying the password to the statue,she climbed the stairs which lead to a beautifully arranged room,with the most unique bird, which came straight to Sakura, Rubbing it's head on her cheek.

"He is so beautiful..What's your name little one?"

"His name is Fawkes. He is a phoenix" The pinkette raised her head to greet the voice who spoke.

"Good Morning professor. I recieved your letter."

"Good morning to you too,my dear. But unfortunately, you are not here for a social visit. It's about your mission. There will be changing some plans. Of course,you can withdraw yourself from the mission and leave home"

"What's this about? No matter what,I promised Godaime that I will follow every single step in order to accomplish the mission."She said with a determined face.

Sighing,Dumbledore opened his mouth to began the long story short. "Well,you see...this year will be the begining of the problems. There are two possibilities to destroy Voldemort. 1. Hunt for the little pieces of soul called horcrux, 2. Or go back in time to prevent death and war. To solve the problem at it's root."

"I say option 2. Even if I would choose the first one, still there would be a war raging people would die. Both order and death eaters. Every single life is precious,even death eaters have a chance for redemption."

"Yes you are right,Miss Senju. So the second choice. But you cant come back after that."

"I-I can't go back in my timeline?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Heh, don't worry. I will do no matter what to finish the mission" She grinned stricking a good guy pose.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well dear. You will know in time how to prevent the bad things to happen and how to redeem the bad persons. You give me this paper when you arrive in 1944. Unfortunately, you can't go more further than this, so you will be a seventh year."

Taking the paper,she nodded. She already knew all the things in seventh year books because she always borrowed Fred and George's,since they don't even use them. They always had plans of opening a joke shop so the learning thing was never on their mental list or dictionary.

"Take this chest with 40s clothes. You have everything there and put Fawkes to get the summoning scrolls with weapons for you. Good bye,miss Senju,see you in the other timeline" Taking his wand, he yelled "_Conjurus Tiempos" _And she was gone.

* * *

Ok a bit short than I wanted. But still there we are in the past. Sorry for rushing things but a 7 chapters 7000 words _prologue_ is that short for ya? Now the true action begin. Ja ne and stay tuned!

Oh and I forgot to say, how Sakura should act? I was thinking either a rock stereo bitch type, or a cold calm and colected emo type? I'm voting for the 2nd choice because I'm actually saving the 1st one for a story but you can choose. Eh now I'm really done. Bye!


	9. Cunnig and Sly

Hey guys! Watcha doin? Well I don't really care right now because I'm there updating this story. Here we are in year 1944,don't really care if I'm right or not with some **infos,but** and neither if I have OOC characters in my stories. Don't like don't read,because I don't keep a knife at your throat or a gun betwen your eyes to do it,kay? I recently read some cute fanfictions which I really like and wish to be kept going on. Even if I'm not updating in months,still the story will be on going until I finish. I already have a sequel wrote up and a sequel of the sequel almost ready and basically screaming for posting,which will happen soon as I finish. Enjoy munching popcorn this new chapter :P

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY FANFICTIONS,ONLY OC CHARACTERS AND PLOT.

Sakura's POV

I landed on my butt in a comfy armchair, in the same office I left minutes ago. Or maybe in the future. A same Dumbledore,or maybe a young one with auburn beard and hair stood infront of me.

''Hello Master D. You said me to give you this'' I rubbed the back of my head giving him a piece of took it andlooked over the yellowish paper,then looked back at me.

''Oh. So due the matters of circumstance,and because basically I sent you here, welcome to Hogwarts,again,miss Senju. Lemon drops?'' He chuckled.

''No thanks professor. Who is the headmaster in this time? Can you tell me more about this? I really don't know a thing''

''Of course. The headmaster is Armando Dippet,we will visit soon after finishing our conversation. The students in this school are mostly the grandparents of the students in your time. Like Charlus Potter, or Abraxas Malfoy. But your main target is Tom Riddle.''

''Target? You mean I need to kill him? Why? I really don't know the guy'' I asked.

''Oh contrare. He is young and future Voldemort. But now he is only a teenager. Still he killed Myrtle and his father. He even have the group of Death Eaters,or previously named the Knight of Walpurgis. If you infliltrate the group you will now how to disband it. But be careful. Mr Riddle always now how to backstab people and drag them to his side. Now come on, the students must arrive and Dippet must sort you'' Dumbledore transfigured my uniform to be black again,like they were before being sorted in the snake house.

Me and Master D. left to Dippet's office. After short introductions,we went in the Great Hall,where I felt a lot of pairs of eyes on me,or well,maybe my hair. Again...I sweatdropped unconsciously. The new,well old headmaster cleared his throat to get the attention from the whole hall of students and teachers. After silence being installed amond the noisy pupils,he began to speak.

''Welcome to a new school year,which we hope will be very full of learnings,good grades and great results of OWLs and NEWTs. I also congratulate Mr Riddle and Miss McGonagall for being headboy and headgirl of Hogwarts this year!"The crowd clapped their hands as the said students raised from their seats. One was smiling charmly dazing every girl present,and the other was shyly looking on the floor. I smirked.

'So that's Tom Riddle eh? Not bad,he can manipulate every student and teacher. But I'm better since I was trained specially for this type of missions,ne inner?'

**'Yeah but just look at how hot he is! The mysterious cold type. He reminds me of Sasuke, but more somehow social'**

'Whatever you say, ero-inner' I rolled my eyes at her behaviour. How can she be my inner personality when she is a loud pervert? I'm not a pervert and neither loud.

''Now I have a special announcement to make. This year,Hogwarts will have a special program: Tonight we have a transfer student from Tokyo Magic School,Japan. Miss Sakura Senju will be sorted in a house,will learn and live as a Hogwarts student this year,also her seventh. Her school is very diffrent from ours. They gratuade at the age of 12 and use a more rough and destructive magic. Miss Senju,can you do a demonstration? Three of your spells should be fine.''

''Hai Dippet-sama.'' I bowed my head in sign of respect. I'm gonna spark that dude's interest even if I need to wack that pretty head of his. First some elemental jutsu. Maybe...

I began doind some hand signs. "Crystal art: Jade Dragon" a majestic pinkish dragon emerged from the floor,roaring royaly and bouncing,before I dismissed it. The students looked at me with wide eyes. Even the Mr Im-too-perfect took a quick glance.

I got out some explosive clay from Deidara and molded them in little butterflies. I didn't want to burn the entire school,so little fireworks would be pretty nice.

I threw them in the air,letting them fly,before putting my hands together in a handsigns and shouting "Katsu!" creating fireworks. The students,mostly girls or Griffyndors or Hufflepuffs looked amazed.

''Now the cherry on the top. Shinobi Art:Summoning no Jutsu!" Bitting my thumb bleeding,I slammed my hand on the ground,creating a huge cloud of smoke covering my summoning. After vanishing it,mostly the Slytherins now were jaw-slacking. Next to me stood now Manda,the proud king of snakes.

''His name is Manda. We have a spell,which summon animals as comrades in battle. In order of being a summoner,you need to sign a certain contract with the chief. I have snakes as summonings and I expertise in medical battle field,which not means only healing. That means also offensive and poison use.''

I dismissed Manda,who left with a growl.

''A very amazing representation,miss Senju. Now let's get you sorted,shall we?'' I stood on the same 3 legged stool,and the same ragged hat stood on my head like a top-hat.

_'Nice seeing you again,miss Senju. But because you changed your time that doesn't mean I changed my opinion.'_

_"SLYTHERIIIN!" Sighing, I stood up and went to the Slytherin table. But this time, I stood far away from the other slytherins. I went in my own emo corner, eating in silence, pulling out my Icha Icha Paradise book. I know that's basically porn novel,but once I got ,my paws on Kakashi's orange book, I couldn't put it down, and he needed to get it with force from me. Then,with Naruto and Sai, he bought me a copy of the newest number. I was planning on reading after the mission if Tsunade wouldn't throw this mission on my head._

_As I ate and read at the_ same time,a blonde boy,who ressembled Draco Malfoy really much,came and sat next to me.

''Hey beauty,my name is Abraxas Malfoy. Why you sit there alone when you can sit down with us? He smiled slyly.

"Let me answer you with a question:Why I should exactly sit with you?" I also flashed a fake smile,got from Sai.

That kept his mouth shut and left away. Geez I wanna know if Miko will choose either Mark,either Ken. Or maybe she will fell in love with Julie? Geez, Jiraiya is keeping me in a damn cliff hanger with his stories. I pouted as puting the book away,because the Slytherin Prince himself came to greet the poor pink peasant,me. Geez.

''Yes? Can I help you with something?" I smiled again.

"Come and sit with us. A charming lady like you shouldn't sit alone. Besides, you are a new Slytherin and It's my duty as headboy to help the new atudents'' He flashed his charming smile.

Translation:Get your ass here before I 'Crucio' it. If I don't do it and I don't act like a kiss-ass then my rep will be destroyed.

**'Geez outer. I realy need to teach you how to do it? The only thing you need to do is to act flirty, hard to get. Keep yourself low,but also strike strong,to fool them. Play hard to get and you will have him wrapped around your lil finger.'**

'Inner, I'm not trying to seduce him. You know that? But actually that is a good idea. Except the part of trying to seduce him. I'm not tryin' to get in his pants'

**'Ok ok I can't have fun even if it would be basically screaming my name. But whatever do what you want.'**

I smiled slyly.

"Oh aren't you a gentleman,mr Riddle?"

"Well, I am,Miss Senju. Come and sit with us" Heh,not gonna be that hard after all. He took my hand in his and lead me to the other slytherins.

''Guys, this is Sakura Senju''

''Hey'' I faked a smile. Like a porcelain doll. Always with a mask one. I can't really smile when I'm near the monster who killed my parents. Bu I still don't understand how in the hell he did it! My father was Nagato bloody Senju! The original leader of the Akatsuki! This is gonna be a pain in the ass.

''Heh so you are not rude anymore.''

''Well,I can be a bit irascible when I'm shy. Everything is so diffrent from my home.. the language,the magic,the food,the books...'' I said softly,like thinking of my home. To be honest, I really want some ramen or a bottle of Sake right now.

''Don't worry Sakura. We will be your friends! My name is Eileen Prince! Nice to meet you," A pretty girl with black hair smiled at me.

''Thank you Eileen. Nice to meet you too''

''Well ladies,we should show the little flower our common room and dorms. By the way,my name is Orion Black,and this is Cygnus'' He took my hand to kiss it,as well the other Black. Damn the 40s and pure-blood manners.

I forced a blush and a grin to flash on my face. We all went in the Slytherin common room. It didn't change anything at all. Of course I already knew what where was since this is the second time I'm sorted in this damn house. The diffrence were the house mates. This is like full of fakers,maybe because there is Tom bloody Riddle with his army of minions. But if I want to destroy the group,I need to infiltrate.

After exchanging good nights,I went to sleep. As I curled in my covers,with a smile on my face.

'Beware Riddle. Sakura Senju came to make your life a living hell'

* * *

Chapter 9 :D Sakura is a little snake,isn't she? And this is only the beginning of the story. With this begin the true action of my first serie. The first 7 chapters are only fillers so...yeah. Anyways,there is about 11 pm so I need to sleep. It hurts my heart to cut it right here but if I don't, then everything will be a mess. Stay tuned for new updates.

Ja ne ^3^


	10. Craziness

Sooo I updated my second story too. I hope you like it too and I also like very much the positive reviews I recieved this morning. Well,morning for me,maybe not for you. Well I don't have anything to say besides my little brother is a pain the ass and now I'm listening Bullet for My Valentine-Tears Don't fall. Other than that...ENJOY and vote on the poll for which Saku pairing to be in my 'the Pink Haired Pirate Story'. :D

DISCLAIMER: LOVE YA GUYS BUT STILL I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS,ONLY THE PLOT ."

Sakura's POV

It's been a week since I was sent in this damned timeline. It's not that bad after all still. I got along pretty well with Druella Rosier and Eileen Prince,which are the most un-slytherinish girls,at least with me , cuz they always bully the Hufflepuffs and Griffyndors. Don't ask me why. I'm heading to Potions classroom. I'm gonna meet my new Potions teacher,which I hope he's not an ass like Snape. I was paired with Mr. I-can't-be-wrong once again. As I sat in my place in front of class,he sat besides me,flashing a smile,which I returned not whole-heartly.

"Good morning Miss Senju. I assume you slept well?"

"Why thank you Mr Riddle. I can ask you the same question,too."

"I slept well as well too." I inclined my head. Geez,this politeness will kill me one day, if I don't die being killed by him or I kill myself. Then, a fat teacher with an unusual happy face came bouncing in the class.

'Is he drunk or what?'

"Welcome to Potions 7th year class! It seems we also have a new blood in our class and house! Let's welcome our japanese student Miss Senju,also the ambassador of the Wizardring Japan!" He bounced once more and clapped his hands loudly. Why in the world Dumbledore told the teachers that I'm an ambassador of Japan!?

"Today we will brew Amortentia. Can someone tell me what is it?" Riddle was about to raise his hand lazily,but I decided to beat him to it,because I raised mine in a flash.

Slughorn's face litted up once more. "Let's give a try for our new blood,shall we?"

"Amortentia is a very intense love potion,maybe the strongest potion from this room. Of course it doesn't create love. It creates only an obsession or an illusion. The potion smell diffrent for each person. For example, I smell cherry blossoms,gun powder, freshly forged iron and...sanitary alcohol? Weird.." I wrinkled my nose.

"Very good Miss Senju take 10 points to Slytherin! Now begin to brew,the instructions are on the table and the ingredients in the cupboards!"

"I will take the ingredients. Mr Riddle,can you please boil the water while I bring them?"

"Of course Miss Senju" I returned with the ingredients. As he added some unicorn hair, and began to stir clockwise,I stopped him. I could see a scowl on his face, but he thought I didn't.

"I'm sorry Mr Riddle but if you stir clockwise,then it will turn moss green." And it did as I said. I put some beetle powder to turn it pink.

"Why is it pink?"He clenched his fists.

"Because It's finished. Professor Slughorn we finished!" He came to their table and saw the potion.

"Incredible!We have two winners there! Both 20 points to Slytherin for brewing this complicate potion!" After that,we all went out the classroom,and headed for Professor Merrythought DADA classroom. Let's hope we don't have an Um-bitch here too.

* * *

Tom's POV (A/N: I feel like changing POV's sometimes)

I sneered as the pink haired girl left the class,her long pink locks flowing as she was walking. She is not like the other girls. She really have a brain behind those long foolish pink locks. A reason she might be a good death eater. We will see in DADA.

Professor Merrythought came in the class. Her eyes stopped on the new girl for a moment,then she walked away.

"Today class,we are going to learn self-defense. Not always we will have the wand in our posession so it's good to know how to fight the _muggle way._

"Muggle way? Really? That must be a joke professor. What can muggles really do?" Abraxas laughed.

"Mr Malfoy, I don't think this is an LMFAO (Laugh My Fucking Ass Off) moment. Actually, they are good fighters. Professor,can I bring his minds back into his head?" I smiled sweetly.

"Of couse Miss Senju."

Both of them raised from their seats and stood in front of class. The new girl took off her robe,to be only in shirt and skirt. She was smirking,also Abraxas who took out his wand.

"Begin!" This was sure a form of entertaiment. A girl being beaten.

Before Abraxas could shout 'Expelliarmus',the pink haired girl flashed in front of him,and grabbed his wand. She sent several punches in the gut, causing him to cough blood. Then she punched and flash-kicked his face,before sending him in a wall, making a huge crater in it. What the teacher couldn't see, was an evil grin plastered on her face,and red flashed eyes, who returned quickly emarald, to can face Merrythought/

"Very well Miss Senju,but you don't need to kill him. Bring him to Madam Pomfrey please." Sighing,she picked up Abraxas,like a weightless rag doll.

"Are you sure I ca't break some more bones or let him in a coma,professor?"

"Yes. Now go" She pouted. She really doesn't have any restrains in killing or beating. We will decide at the meeting tonight. She was off,with Abraxas on her back.

* * *

Normal POV

The pinkette just returned from the Hospital Wing. Actually she broke 2 of his ribs and some broken bones. But he should be fine by tommorow. The weird thing is,why she was still walking back to dungeons at night for Jashin's sake? Because a figure approached her. It was no one than Mr Perfect.

"What are you doing here Riddle?" She spat his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Done with formalities,Senju? Or are you just using a mask to hide the hate and your true feelings?" He replied in a smooth voice,like honey with milk.

"You mean like you? Then yes I did." He paled. "Why,you don't really think I didn't saw you scowling at me in potions or flashing fake smiles? It seems that we are not that diffrent,huh? Especially when it means power and knowledge. Because knowledge is halfway of a win battle."

"You think we are the same huh?"

"Well of course. We are both using manipulation for getting to our selfish objective,but the only diffrence is that I'm trained for this. I was born to be a killer" She grinned,her eyes flashed red. Tom's eyes reddened as well.

"Also,I know you have a little group of 'friends' called death eaters"

"H-How you know about it?"

"I have my sources. But don't worry. I want in as well,cuz I'm following the same objectives as well." She unconsciously licked her lips to bare her sharp canines.

"Very well my lady. Then we have a meeting now. But you will need to pass a test if you want to join us. Shall we?" He offered his arm. Smirking,she took it.

"By the way, call me Sa-ku-ra" She wishpered in his ear.

"Very well. But Sa-ku-ra,call me Tom then." He purred in her ear.

'Well Master D. I just got in,almost.'

The duo went to the common room,but in a secret place,which were most of the Slytherin students,except of the girls and maybe Abraxas,since he was in hospital.

"Oi Tom. What is she doing here?" Another blonde, Avery asked.

"This is our guest,and maybe our new member. She will pass a test."

"You can throw anything at me. Is not like they would be hard." She shrugged,and the other laughed at her.

"If you think this is so easy,what would you say if I would tell you to kill someone?"

"It would not be the first time. I'm pretty well known as a mercenary in my country" She shrugged.

"And what with the 'ambassador' part?"

"It's for to not being caught by the Aurors and sent in Azkaban. I was trained by the most notorious criminals from Wizardring Japan: A bomb-art terrorist, a body stealer, a serial killer,a half-fish half-human murderer,a masochist,a bounty hunter,a cannibal and an immortal freak from the Victorian era. Not a big deal" She shrugged, as he sweatdropped.

"Well you have to witness,endure and cast the 'Crucio' curse. McNair,Mulciber,come here." Said boys came there. "McNair,cast the curse on Mulciber."

He nodded before shouting "CRUCIO!". Mulciber was squirming and screaming on the floor,while sweating bullets. Sakura grinned.

"Can he be my victim too?" They looked at her like she was crazy. But Sakura waited no response before cursing Mulciber. She chuckled.

"Very well,then stay still. Crucio!" She fell on the ground,but not making a sound. She was grinning the whole time she felt stabbed by hot iron knives. Then,She got up,Tom didn't even lifted the curse.

"So,I say I passed?"

"Yes,you passed." That was his only response before dismissing the meeting.

* * *

Tom's POV

Something's wrong with that girl. She casted,endured and watched the effects of the curse on her own skin,still she was grinning. Like a madwoman. Something made her to be that way. But I really can't understand what. For the first time, I didn't knew the answer for a question,and the irony makes that this is about a girl,not school subjects. I sighed. She has more tricks up in her sleeves eh? Well I will have more.

She is playing a dangerous game,which I'm gonna win.

* * *

Done! This couple's theme song should be Toxic by Britney Spears. Why? Don't ask me. And Sakura's theme song should be...Animal I've become by Three Days Grace,while Tom's would be...Pop The Weasel by Laughing Jack. Geez he is actually pretty hot in Anime version *¬* belive it or not. I have soooo much Anime crushes and he is just added on my list. Ahem anyways, this is chapter 10,which I hope it will be welcomed with reviews and positive comments.

Until next time,

Ja ne! ^.^

:P


	11. Life as teenager witch :D

Hey! It has been some time since I updated this story. Well let's say I was out of ideas and because I was at the restroom 5 minutes ago, my imagination began to work :D

I hope you will all like my new chappie, but also try and vote on the poll on my profile for my OP/Naruto story. Thanks for the comments, follows and favourites and let's rock this chapter too!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANIME/BOOKS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO J K ROWLING AND KISHIMOTO MAZASHI!

OooooooooOoooo

The pinkette headed down for breakfast in the morning. Her head was still hurting for the little stunt she pulled last night,when she involved herself in Riddle's mess. She took out her iPod concealed to be a pair of earings, since the Apple maybe didn't even existed during that timeline. Choosing the song Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace, she went to the Slytherin table,and sat down. The dudes in Tom's circle backed away some inches from the pinkette,since they were witnesses of her last night craziness. She looked at they with an annoyed expression.

"What?"Sakura grunted.

"N-nothing m'am" The pinkette growled and got up.

"Where do you think are you going, Senju?"

"Where do you think, Riddle? I'm skipping. It's not like I don't know the things in the damned books. I'm not a bookworm."

"You forgot who is your leader, pinky."

"And you forgot that I joined since we have the same goals. I'm not someone of your mindless goons. Olus I'm going to take Malfoy out of the hospital." She rolled her emarals eyes and flashed out of their sight. Tom sighed. This year will be interesting for sure.

OooooooooOooooo

The pink haired girl entered the Hospital Wing, only to see the platinum-haired guy getting ready to leave. He glared at her sight.

"What are you doing here, Senju?"

"Calm down Malfoy. I just wanted to apologize, so I'm sorry that I beat the shit outta you yesterday."

"Heh like your sorry."

"I just skipped breakfast and the first period, climbed this helluva of stairs,argued Mr Snake-ass only to be here." She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Well then.. yeah I forgive ya. I was being an ass right then. Let's start over. My name is Abraxas Malfoy." Sakura looked at his hand, stuck for shaking. Something not too usual a basically man and a woman shaking hands, especially two pure bloods.

She shook it with a tad of strenght, but carefully to not break his fingers.

"Sakura Senju, nice too meet ya." She smiled.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yep!" The duo chatted until they arrived in the kitchen, about different things like Quidditch,which seemed that both were good at seekers, only Sakura was better at being a beater due to her strenght, and Abraxas at being a chaser, being very fast. Then music, they both liked rock music, but Malfoy's parents don't know that, because mostly the muggles play that genre of music. Abraxas even brought with him his guitar,while Cygnus was a good drummer. And, Sakura brought her guitar too, so they would play music soon. She even showed him her iPod, where she lied a bit, saying is actually a magic object for listening music from Japan.

"Then, we were up in the air, the snitch was about two inches below me and the Ravenclaw seeker. I used a move, very known among the Durmstrang seekers to fool him to fall, while I got the golden ball. It was so cool, we won in the end, at a diffrence of ten points."

"Wow that must been luck." Sakura said as she sat down at a table, Abraxas doing that too.

"I'm a Malfoy. I was born with luck." He said a bit too proudly, while telling the house elves to get some butter beer for him along with english breakfast, and some hot sake, dango and miso ramen for Sakura.

"Are you not being smugly?" She smirked, taking the chopsticks and stirred some noddles on them.

"What are you eating? I only saw them in chinese restaurants."

"Ramen. Wanna taste?" He took some of her noddles.

"They are really good. I never ate this type of food."

"It's a traditional food from my country, like dango and sake. Is a really strong alcohol drink. But I'm drinking it like water. That doesn't matter still. I don't get drunk too soon."

"Wow I am drunk only after three or four glasses of firewisky, which is more mild than sake. Me and my family went out to a chinese restaurant. I got a sip of it and my throat burnt. Then I began to sing some perverted song. Not fair since my cousin recorded it. Not even my dad complained about it. He was laughing too hard."

"I imagine." She said holding her giggles.

"Oh shut up. Is like you didn't even got drunk."

"Well I did once..I was with my mentor Tsunade, her perv of a friend Jiraiya and some other jounins, or wizards, at a bar. I just took my exams, and she decided to celebrate. Well it was not nice after I got in a drinking contest..."

*Flashback*

A sixteen years old pinkette walked towards a bar with ero-sennin amd her shisou. The trio walked in, and sat down at a table,where all the jonin drank and chatted. There were: Asuma with his lover Kurenai,Izumo and Kotetsu, Anko and Kakashi, Genma and Hayate.

"Oi Tsunade-sama. What's the little pinky doing here?" The sebon user asked, while Sakura's vein popped.

"She just passed her ANBU tests. I think she deserves some rest since she was training really hard,ne Sakura?'' The pinkette sighed. She and the two legendary sannins sat at the table, ordering sake. As she was observing the jounin's antics, Kurenai and Asuma were an item, as well Anko and Kakashi. Completly random. As she was sipping her sake, the same brown haired dude looked at her.

"Hey, newbie. Up for a drinking contest?" She smirked.

"Of course." Well she, Sakura bloody Senju never gets back from a dare. They filled their glasses size of a beer bottle and began to drink,never breaking the eye sight. If it would be a cartoon, then there should be some challangeing music theme.

"60 ryo on Sakura." Kakashi betted on her student, looking up from his orange book.

"70 ryo on the playboy. He is a far worse drinker." His girlfriend betted also. Jirayia betted on him as well, and Tsunade on her pupil, also Kurenai.

They kept swinging the drinks on their throats, glass after glass, bottle after bottle, until they start to get dizy. And with that, their drunkness begun. After emptying the last bottles, both were hiccuping. Holding onto eachother's shoulders, they sang.

"99 BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WALL 99 BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WALL, ONE JUST FELL DOWN SO 98 BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WAAAALLL!" Sakura began to sing, followed by Genma, until they reached the magic number.

"69 BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WALL 69 BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WALL-"

Sakura stopped a bit and looked at them.

"69!" She began to laugh hystericaly as repeating "69!" and Captain Pervert chorused her.

"Tsue-chan... bringing her here was basically the worst idea.."

"Well,you were the one who said 'Let's bring her here to drink. Let's get her know her jounins!'" She wacked him over the head as the duo began the 'I belive I can fly' song.

*End Flashback*

Abraxas was laughing his ass of as the pinkette finished her lil story.

"Really? So cool. I would pay money to see you there!" He laughed harder.

"Ha ha ha now come on, is lunch time amd I don't want Mr. I-stuck-my-wand-in-my-ass on my tail of skipping classes." He nodded and headed to common room, to get their books, to head for Care of Magical Creatures.

They walked down together in the dungeons, and looked at the Slytherin students, who either were talking,either doing homeworks.

"Eh guys and gals, what's happening here?"

"Nothing Saks. The classes were canceled. We must have Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs, but the teacher is sick, so yeah.."

"Aleluia then! I really didn't want to spend the other half od day learning about some boring things like flobberworms. The Hufflepuffs are damn pussies." She rolled her eyes and sunk in an armchair. Abraxas summoned his guitar.

''Wanna play some music?" He grinned,while Cygnus conjued his drum sticks and drums. Sakura smirked. But it was not the same one she had the other night. It was nit sadistic. It was a challanging and playful one. With a flick of her wrist, her black with silver dragon painting was here. According it, her figers flowed on the chords, while Cygnus hiited the rythm, and Abraxas began to play too, and also sing, together with the pinkette.

Abraxas- I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

Saku- Fallin off the edge today

Abraxas-I am just a man. Not superhuman

Saku- I'm not superhuman

Abraxas- Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war. Just another family torn

Saku-Falling from my fate today

Abraxas- Just a step from the edge... Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero. To save me now

I need a hero

Saku- Save me now

Abraxas- I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me

Saku- Just in time!

Abraxas- I gotta fight today to live another day

Speakin' my mind today

Saku- my voice will be heard today

Abraxas- I've gotta make a stand but I am just a man

Saku- I'm not super human

Abraxas- My voice will be heard today

It's just another war...just another family torn

Saku-My voice will be heard today

Abraxas- It's just another kill.. the countdown begin to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero

Saku- save me now

Abraxas- I need a hero to save my life a hero will save me

Saku- Just in time!

Abraxas- I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero

Just in time

Save me just in time x2

Both- Who's gonna fight for what is right.

Who's gonna help us survive

Abraxas- we're in the fight ofbour lives

Saku- and we're not ready to die

Both- Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make em' belive

Abraxas- I've got a hero

Saku- I've got a hero

Abraxas- Livin in me

Both- I'm gonna fight for my live that's right today I'm freaking my mind

Abraxas- And if it kills me tonight

Saku- I will be ready to die

Abraxas- A hero's not afraid to give his life

Saku- A hero's gonna save me just in timee

They played a bit more before to sing the chorus again.

Abraxas- I need a hero. To save me now

I need a hero

Saku- Save me now

Abraxas- I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me

Saku- Just in time

Abraxas- I need a hero

Both- Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

Abraxas- I need a hero

Both- Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em belive

Abraxas- I need a hero...I need a hero

Both- A HERO'S GONNA SAVE ME JUST IN TIME!

They finished together and put the guitar down. They three grinned at eachother.

"That was awesome! We should sing more often! We never had a girl in our lil band since no one likes rock here, or maybe just because we are doing somthing against our parent's wishes."

"Well, wats the life without some risks,ne? Wanna sing another song?"

"I don't think so, Senju,Black, Abraxas." Mr I-have-a-wand-stuck-in-my-ass said from behind.

"Only because we have free period,that doesn't mean you can go and sing your horrible song for everyone."

"Horrible song?! Why you little bastard!" She punched a big hole in the wall, but Riddle didn't even flinched. Or that's what we thought. Deep in his soul and mind, he shitted his pants. Her eyes flashed red, and Abraxas and Cygnus, along with another strong 7th year Slytherin needed to hold her down off their feared leader.

They were sweating.

"Geez Sakura you look so tiny, but you have the power of a huge boa!" She was struggling in their grip, while Riddle was smirking smugly.

"If I get my claws on you, I will rip your smirk off your face, got it?!" He chuckled darkly.

"We will see that. Bring her in the meetibg room. New recruit or not, she needs to know her place. And as Crucio is not good enough for her, we will get her a new punishment."

OooooooooOooooo

Wow over 2000 words? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe this book will not be as long as the second and the third. The third will be the longest since we have the whole HP storyline. I said it only as a spoiler,beciase I have such nice reviews.

Ja ne because is late for me! ^•^


	12. Brother my Brother

Hey guys! There I have the 12th chapter for ya :D Please enjoy while munching a bag of popcorn, maybe some soda and candy. :P The song from earlier chapter is called Hero by Skillet. I just read some articles on wikipedia and found interesting info like our beloved site was created in 1998 and fan fictions exist since 1960. Lol right? Fanfictions are even older than us :)))) I mean...yeah 1960 pretty much :D

Now let's get to serious business and R and R my chapter :D

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HP!

OoooooooooooOoooooooooO

The pinkette kept struggling in her friend's arms. She was kicking and squirming, trying to get free but two against one, not much chances for escape.

"Sorry Saks, but the leader wants you here and we are not imune to 'Crucio' like you. For us is pretty painful."

Abraxas and Cygnus smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry guys. I will get outta here. Don't worry for me." She smiled back. When she couldn't see the back of their heads, Tom Riddle came towards her, in all his shitty glory, with his wand pointed at her pink head.

"Just get over with it, Riddle. I will survive what you throw at me." She spat at him, with venom in her words. Tom only shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk. It's sad really. That you lost your respect and forgot your place in barely a week."

"Respect must be earned. Not tormenting people to get it."

"And what to expect? Them to be loyal without fear? If they wouldn't fear me, you would not be here. They would abandon me, for you." He chained her to a wall. (A/N: I know what you think what will going to happen perverts but I just burst your bubble.) "Without fear, they will betray me. Now, you are going to learn your place. 'Legillmantus!"

Tom's POV

The girl's mind was not how I expected. Usually they would have pink things and useless thoughts. This was very...weird...I walked in what seemed a village. The raining was usual around here. I heard from the nearest house screams, cryings, lighting and the too familiar 'Avada Kadevra!'. I walked in to see two bodies lying life-less with wide eyes. The first was of a male with red hair and blue eyes. The second was of a female with BLUE hair and YELLOW eyes. Over them was crying silently a girl with short pink hair and gray ringed eyes. She was Sakura, but not the cocky, confident and fear-less he met a week ago. She was younger, her eyes wide in horror and pain, her hands in blood, shaking violently, before letting a piercing scream. A water snake hissed towards the girl and one after one, three or four came _comforting _her, which was really weird. I heard the snakes talking, and she talked to them, she could understand too. I was Salazar's heir. That was my excuse. What is hers?

I walked out from the horror house, resisting and dismissing the urge to comfort the little girl, and I found myself in an underground base, with about 9 men + the pink haired girl, which was about 6 years old. The red haired man trained her using a very weird type of puppetry, more deadly using poisons and sharp blades, which I think is not too pretty for a young girl. She was constantly stabbed and injured by her mentors due to the rough trainings, but that kept even more determination in her now emarald eyes.

A paper-white skinned man launched his head towards her neck, letting her scream and squirm on the floor, like he used a more efficient Cruciatus on her. Shortly after that, he left her some medicine and a letter, then leaving without warnings or goodbyes.

The next memories were mostly of battles. A fight against a man with a huge sword and a boy using sharp needles, battle in a forest which put the Forbidden Forest to shame, duels with a red haired demon-like boy, and much more.

It was like most of her life was full of battles, injures, seeing the loved ones dieing one after the other. When I wanted to get near a newer memory, an exact replica of Sakura, only bigger, scarier with the words 'Inner Sakura' written in japanese on her forehead, spoke with a strong scary voice.

"You! GET. OUT. OF. OUR. MIND!" The next thing I knew was that I was back in the chamber where Senju broke her chains with bare hands, she was sweating on her knees, her eyes the same gray ringed. Seeing her defense-less for the first time, how much my conscience would pain me later, I raised my wand.

"Senctumsempra!" And from her body was spilling blood. The weird thing I saw before turning to leave, was a pleased smirk and more likely grin, with crazy eyes. I quickly went out, to see Dorea Black, Abraxas Cygnus and Druella chewing on their nails.

"Go and get her to Hospital Wing." They rushed with her bloodied body, obeying my orders. I had a pleased smirk on my face, slowly fading away.

OooooooooooOoooooooO

Sakura's POV

It was two days since I was basically pinned to this Hospital bed, and it was not nice. My best friend, Dorea always brought me my homeworks and some pocky sticks, since I couldn't drink sake. I always pouted when I heard that unfortunate. I got up in a sitting position, the Slytherin robe at the end of my bed, and my Icha Icha book in my lap.

Next to my bed, arrived a guy with a broken arm and leg, a Quidditch player, actually the seeker of the Griffyndor team, which awfully reminded me of Harry. The only diffrence was his eyes. They were deep brown instead of jade.

"Hey. My name is Charlus Potter, 7th year Griffyndor. What's your name?" That confirmed my thoughts. Of course they were looking alike.

"Sakura Senju, 7th year, Slytherin." His face expression was pained. I sighed heavy. "Please don't ignore me just because I'm a Slytherin! And what is with this shitty rival things?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Sorry. I thought you would call me blood traitor or something. The Potter family is usually a respected family, but not by the Malfoys or Blacks since we are in friendly terms with muggle-borns, or what you call them? Oh yeah 'mudbloods"

"Mud-what?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He did the same. "Don't understand me wrong, I heard that term everywhere in my house but I don't know what it means and I was ashamed to ask."

"It's basically an insult to those who are not born in a wizard family. Most pure-bloods think that they stole the magic. They have dirty blood, from their standards. But how come you don't know about them?"

"Because we don't have the term. We have civillains which some have magic apptitudes, but we know eachother's existence and don't insult them. We are very disciplined and mostly because we are basicaly tools in something like your Ministry of Magic. I was not held that tight since our well let's say 'boss' is really bad. She has a temper but she is not evil. Except when you are training under her. She is the devil in human form." I inwardly shuddered as I imagined Tsunade throwing boulders at me. Hell of a training.

"Lol. I never knew Japan was like that. I thought that this type of things were the same all over the world. You proved me wrong. Wanna be friends? It's good to see a nice Slytherin."

"Yep." We shook hands. "But I'm not the only nice Slytherin. There is a certain Black, which is very shy to admit that has a crush on a certain Griffyndor." I smiled slyly.

"Really? Who? Walburga Black on a Griffyndor? Wait til Jack hears this."

"Not her idiot. That girl is worse than a skunk with thousands of needles in her ass. Worse than a hedgehog!"

"Oh no don't tell me that-"

I nodded my head, smiling.

"Dorea is in love with who? I will rip that guy's head off!" He shouted, my eyes went big no him. He paled. "N-no I mean ...Gah well I like her! But that doesn't matter! She has an other crush!"

"It's you! Geez moron. She likes you!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Really?! That's AWESOME! I sure need to ask her to Hogsmeade weekend. Wanna come too?"

"No I can't. I have some other...business.." I said remembering the next meeting. It would be at Hog's Head next Saturday. I didn't like it. At all. But I need to get informations on them for Master D. so I can't back away. I need to destroy the group on the inside. I can't make a group on my own.

"Oh okay. After we are off this hell place, can I introduce you to the other Griffyndors?"

"Sure." I said. We chatted more and more, until a Slytherin and a Griffyndor came in. It was Jack Weasly, who looked remarcably like Ron, and Abraxas Malfoy. The Slytherin glared at the two Griffyndors who glared back, then turned his blonde head to me.

"Madam Pomfrey told 'us'" He said reffering to him and Jack, "That you can get out of the Hospital." I nodded and grabbed my robe, and put one my black heels.

"Okay, thanks. Bye Charlus!" I waved at him, who waved back. Jack glared at the back of our head thn to his friend, exactly like Abraxas. When we were a bit far from the Hospital Wing, he opened his mouth.

"What are you doing with that blood traitor?!" He hissed.

"He just came. It wasn't my choice. And I can talk with whover I want, _dad_?!" I hissed back.

"You ARE a bloody Slytherin, Senju! We don't do nice, neither don't talk with Griffyndor or Hufflepuffs!"

"Correction: You don't do nice and neither talk with them. I can talk with who i want so shut your trap about blood prejudices before I put you another day in hospital!" I stormed hot on heels, with Abraxas running after me. He caught me at the Astronomy Tower.

"Look Saks, I'm sorry."

"Don't 'Saks' me, Malfoy! You can't tell me what to do!"

He sighed, my glare softened. "Okay. But it's not me who I fear. Is Riddle. Look what he did to you last time! You almost FREAKING died!"

"He caught me off guard. It won't happen again." I murbled, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Look. I care about you. You are the sister I never had! So please stay out of trouble." He pulled her in a hug. "Try to not get caught while sneaking to see the Griffyndors,kay?" He said in her hair,

"T-Thank you, brother."

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

FLUFFF! Really now, I don't know what gotten into me, to write this chapter. I hope long enough for you and give me ideas for continuing the story. Tom is a tad soft, but not too much, we can't have is evilness disappear for once. I will get you an A grade question: Name a character which will die at the end. If you guess, you can make a pairing or add an OC in my story, and make it however you want. There will be too characters.

Ja ne guys cuz I need to cut it here! ^.^


	13. Halloween Special 2014!

Hey! Sorry for not updating this story for FREAKING MONTHS but I was busy updating the the 'Pink Haired Pirate' story, even that I could barely update. The inspiration smacked in my face like a frying pan sent flying by a cannon so here is the new chapter.

Of course, everything was all and better, but here is a Halloween Special for this story too, well a late Halloween Special. I hope you will like it, don't worry about less updating, please read and review. Saks! Tom!

Tom- Yes?

Saku- Watcha want?

Me- Sharingan contact lenses, more video games, maybe a new Play Station but now you saying the disclaimer.

Tom/Saku- Anime Rocker xD doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Me- Yeah I wish...

OooooooooooooooOooooooooO

Sakura came in late with her...ahem brother, well not really, since she and Abraxas are not blood related. But in those...2 months, since now was Halloween they've bonded really much. She entered the girl's dorms, to see Druella, Dorea, Walburga and Eileen chatting animately.

"What the hell, girls?"

"Oh Saks! We missed you!" They glomped on the pinkette.

"Yeah, I missed you too, girls. So what's happening?" She raised an eyebrow.

"TONIGHT IS THE HALLOWEEN BALL!" Eileen exclaimed, grinning happily. This..was Snape's mother? Damn weird.

"Lin, can you blow my eardrums next time?" She closed her eyes, and reached for a bottle of booze on her nightstand.

"Sorry. It's a costume/masquerade party. We already chosen our costumes, I wanna be baroness!" Walburga said dreamly.

"But Wal, you are already a somehow baroness." Druella shook her head in amusement.

"Right! Then a countess! Or a queen!"

"If you are reffering at the british rock music band Queen, then you wouldn't like the style. But if you reffer at the title, then yeah, it fits you like a glove." She smirked and sipped some sake.

They all went to change, Druella chose a white dress with white swan wings, and a matching holding mask with golden handle, with a bright red lipstick to clash with her ivory skin. Eileen pulled her raven locks in a high ponytail, with an emarald green ribbon. Her dress was deep green, with silver trimmings, tight at the upper part and ruffled at the skirt part, assorted with a diamond necklace. Dorea's dress was bloody red, with silver trimmings, ruby and white gold jewelries and red pumps. All had assorted masks with her dress, except Sakura.

The pinkette tied her pink locks at the nape of her neck with a black ribbon, she wore a white putton-up dress shirt and dress pants, black high-heels, a black bow-tie, and a black and red cape. She put a white, half of her face covering mask, to look like The Phantom of the Opera. She wore black lipstick.

"Sakura, you should dress nice, not like a man!" Walburga whined as she saw her. Sakura only shrugged and emptied the bottle of booze.

"Well at least I'm not flat-chested." Her face reddened. Smirking, she went out with Dorea to the party. Every single girl was dressed in dresses, fluffier, better, blushing or chatting, drinking and having fun with the boys or talking with other girls.

"I just remembered why I hate parties.." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"You are an introvert?"

"Hell no! I just don't like parties and...yeah...you see me at the drinks stand. I need to fuck my days with some alcohol." She muttered and let her hair swing dramatically in her pace. She sighed and went to the Griffyindor common room. Charlus was waiting for her.

"Hey." She smiled at the Grriffyndor seeker, blushing.

"H-hey." He also was red in face. "Ah-ow- should we go then?" He held an arm for her to take. She took it sighing happily as he grinned like an idiot. As the pair entered the Great Hall, thousands pairs of eyes fell on them. They ignored the wishperings and yells of protests for the both houses, Sakura gave them a smile and returned to her drinking. They smiled back and waltzed across the dance ring, not caring about the murderous looks.

Druella and Cygnus, along with Abraxas and Agatha, another 7th year Slytherin came towards her.

"Saks, get ready, we need to sing and play in the opening. So get your lazy ass and get your guitar. We already have the drumsticks and Abraxas's guitar over here." Cygnus scolded her like a little child.

"Kay kay mommy. I got it. You get ready the stage, we are entering in 15 minutes." She said, rolling her eyes. Abraxas sighed.

"Just hurry up."

Tom looked as the pink haired classmate rushed back to the dungeon. He ignored the Head Girl, Minerva, the good-for-nothing Griffyndor girl. His eyes landed also on Dorea and Potter, dancing smiling. He grunted. He should teach him to not get involved with Slytherins. After the usual speech, he went off the stage, to see Cygnus and Abraxas there. Malfoy was according his guitar, while Cygnus cracked his wrists. Sakura appeared in a cloud of cherryblossoms.

"Sorry guys, I barely found it. My room looks like devastated by a tornado." She was grinning beneath her white mask. They shook their heads.

"Come on, we are entering on 3...2...1. now!"

"Dear students, here we have Mr Malfoy, Mr Black and Miss Senju singing for you. Please enjoy their songs and little concert." All clapped their hands, of course not the Griffyndors and Hufflepuffs, except for some.

"Well here we are! If you don't like rock or heavy metal then sod off, cuz we don't care!" She grinned. "Joking guys, joking!" She laughed and Cygnus began to hit the drums. Both her and Abraxas slammed their hands on the guitar, in a slow pace.

Sakura opened her mouth to sing.

Never made it as a wise woman

I couldn't cut it as a poor woman stealing

Tired of living like a blind woman

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am.

And the crowd went wild as the pace of the melody increased, several squeals and screamings were hearing from the crowd, both Abraxas and Sakura hitted the chords of the guitar and Cygnus was slamming in the drums.

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down,

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

She said slowly the last part, in a dramatically pause.

It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how, you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down,

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Cygnus closed his eyes and stopped abusing the instrument, while the other two Slytherins went in the classic guitar pace, while Sakura singing softly.

Never made it as a wise woman

I couldn't cut it as a poor woman stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

And she went screaming in the microphone again, to hear cat-calls, wolf-whistlers, cheers and squeals.

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down,

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah yeah, no no

Yeah yeah, no no

And with a last drums solo, the song ended with loud clappings, cheeres and squeals.

"AND WITH THAT WE ARE DONE, HOGWARTS!" Sakura screamed and peaced off.

"Really Saks? We are not some famous band or something.."

"Yeah I always wanted to to that." She grinned and accorded her guitar.

"Same old Saks. We should go, the other are waiting for us." She nodded and took her guitar with her. Dorea jumped to hug her as she went off the stage.

"Hello to you too!" She hugged back.

"Amazing song, a bit vulgar but amazing." She grinned.

"Yeah, I don't play nice songs." She smirked. "Well I need some booze, I never can get enough of that. Bye!" She walked off, with her guitar in her hand. INstead of heading to the drinks stand, she headed outside on top of the Astronomy Tower. She sighed as she played a bit to calm down. SHe heard footsteps.

"Whose there?" She asked, raising her wand, to see Riddle looking at her.

"Why are you not at the party?"

"Don't wanna. I don't really like parties, especially with classic music and fluffy dresses. It gives me a headache. Plus I think I've drank way too much. I might have a hangover. But why I am telling you this?"

"I just asked, Miss Senju. Is this seat free?"

"You see someone standing there?" Sakura glared at him.

"Just because I don't want to attack you that doesn't mean you need to be a smartass and pull my strings." He glared back and sat down next to her.

"Well I'm bored. What do you expect, to flash fake smiles like you do? I have enough of those during classes, thank you."

"Hn. You hate me that much, eh?"

"You just got to recreate the memories I was trying so hard to forget. Of course I hate you. And plus other several reasons, which I'm not gonna tell."

"You had to learn your place. I'm the leader of this group, no otherwise."

"And I'm not a 'follower', but an ally. So don't push my chords too, if you don't want to see the inside of Tsukyomi."

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Why you hate me that much? From the moment you stepped your foot in the castle, you were just mean and rude to me. I haven't done anything to you. Not until that time."

"You did more than enough, Riddle, more than enough." She raised and stormed off. He sighed.

'Troublesome girl...'

Sakura fastened her pace towards Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle moved out of the place, the auburn haired future headmaster looked at her kindly.

"I expected you, Miss Senju, what's wrong?"

"Well I had to give the report, Master D. I inflitred in Riddle's lil group well, I even got along with few of them , Dorea Black and Charlus Potter's relationship might have increased from 'distant' to 'potential romance'. But I'm not here with spilling gossips."

"Oh yes, they are made for eachother, but you're right. How's in Tom's group?"

"Annoying besides the others who I get along with. Mulciber is a...well let's just not say a word, his like a drone! Abraxas is okay, also Orion, but I more get along with Cygnus, Dolohov is also very cruel and I'm sure the few raped girls found in the 4th floor bathroom must be his opera, and so on. Most of them are more likely his robots, androids, take your pick. It's just soooo troublesome."

"Well I'm glad that you are making this sacrifice in the name of light and good, Miss Senju. I know I've asked much from you, but there is an one more favor."

"What is it?" She raised an eyebrow, she leaned on the nearest wall.

"I want you to come with me to face Grindlewald. I might succed alone since I will be alive in the future, but never knows what will happen, so I need you in my aid."

"Of course, Master D., anything." She smiled.

"I'm glad that you accepted my request. We will be leaving tommorow midnight, you have the day off to train, I will tell your teachers you have a high fever, I will talk with Madam Pomfrey, so don't worry about your classes."

"Thank you, good night, sir."

"No, I thank you. Sleep well and feel sick later." He winked with the familliar kind twinkle. She smiled and went out of the office. She took out a puking and fever pill from Fred and George and went to the Hospital Wing.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Done! The song was How You Remind Me by Nickleback, slightly altered to be fit for a woman to sing. Couldn't really let the original verison I mean...come on!

Also I hope you liked the chapter, I will try to post more often, R and R, and if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Sorry for OOC-ness, but if you want original characters, read the HP book and watch/read manga/anime Naruto.

Well Ja ne until next time, guys and gals! ^^


	14. The Truth about the Ravenclaw lineage!

Again update-no in forever...well how can I say sorry to you guys? *scratches the back of her head* Well here is a new chapter, also if you want to update faster the other story...well write a long summary of what's left of Warship arc and I will get it done. Send it in an email, my email is rockerbookworm who's interested. I'm just...well a bit behind with the anime so yeah..sucks.

Well just try and enjoy the new chapter. Again, sorry for the OOC-ness of the character, especially Tom's and Abraxas's, but they are not really very frequent in the book to actually can put them in their character.

Okay! Well I don't own any character, only the storyline, so don't get you, the whole legion, on my head for that, kay?

ENJOY!

OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooOOOOOO

Sakura sighed as she walked outside the oak big doors. Everyone was in their classes, much of them groaned how their life is so hard, how they have so much to do and how they have so much to work, instead if having fun, playing Quidditch, dancing and shopping. Annoying.

She was dressed in a simple red top, above her belly button, black spandex shorts to her knees, black ninja sandals, her hair tied in a ponytail and from half her fingers to a bit bellow her elbows, she wrapped bandages to can kick and punch better. She jumped on the roof, and then from branch to branch, putting chakra in her feet to jump higher in the air. But she hadn't felt a too familliar faint chakra behind her.

Tom's POV

I walked out the castle. Professor Slughorn was sick so the class canceled, to have a free period. I decided to take a walk, when I saw the too familliar pink hair **flying **in the air, from tree to tree like a squirel. I followed her as she went deeper in the Forbiden Forest, right in the middle. I took out my wand as I heard leaves rustling, to reveal a big wolf jumping out of the bushes, to face the girl. It bared it's sharp cannines, his mouth foaming. She didn't even flinched, only grinned. She jumped in a flash in front of it. Black tomoes burnt her skin as she raised her leg and kicked it in it's chin, and sent the big gray furred wolf flying in a tree. It whimpered and went to attack her again, but she kept punching it in the belly, until it coughed blood.

It attacked her again, but this time it let three deep scratches on her shoulders. Sakura clenched on her wound, while the wolf got in his human form.

"Pathetic little witch. Really though you can beat me without a 'stick'?" It-he laughed cruelly at her pitiful state. He was mocking her. "My name is Bludween Grayback, this is my pack's hunting territory. And don't think I haven't smelt you too, wizard." Tom got out behind the tree.

"You were fucking spying on me, Riddle!" Sakura spat.

"Be thankful I'm here to save your ass."

"Save my ass, eh?" She growled and got up. "Whatcha say about a deal? A hand to hand combat, strenght and agillity. I drop my wand and weapons, you do the same, your mutts are not getting in the way. If I win, you let us go and we will not come back."

"Sounds interesting, coming from a little girl. And if I win?"

"You kill me or add me in your pack. Just as easy." She shrugged. Tom looked at her.

"You're an idiot!" He screeched at her, who rolled her eyes.

Sakura ignored him and got in a taijitsu stance.

"Ready whenever you are, mutt."

He growled and attacked. They both kept dodging punches and kicks, both bruised heavly and scratched. He was ready to sent her a punch square in her face, but she dodged, went begind him and kicked the werewolf in his back, to sent him flying in a tree, cracking it down.

"You little wench!" He grabbed the big tree and threw it up in the air, right at her. She caught it and crushed the poor tree with her hands.

"Who are you calling wench, you mutt!" She ran at him, and sent several puches in the gut.

Soon, the fight was over, Sakura stood up.

"I won." She grinned.

The werewolf coughed blood and smirked up at her, while he was on the ground.

"Not a human, indeed. Your scent is far different from a regular human or witch. You have my respect." He said, while she grinned. She kneeled down to heal him. He looked at her stunned.

"Well, I'm looking forward for a battle soon. But just a spar, not a bloody and life-endangered one." She smiled.

He grunted gruffly.

"Weird brat. Fine. I look forward for a battle soon. Don't die until then."

"Not intending to. Bye! Coming Riddle?" She glared at him as she started walking. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Why are you here instead being in classes?" He returned the glare.

"Skipping. Head Boy or not, you can't really tell me what to do and neither I care about the house points." She rolled her eyes. "Party pooper." She stuck playfully her tongue out. He sighed.

"Whatever."

"Now my turn to ask, what were YOU doing outside the castle?"

"We had free period in Potions, Slughorn's sick. That foolish old man ate something bad."

"I hope poison...his smiley face gets on my nerves." He chuckled at her dreamly-creepy comment. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the castle, on the stairs.

"Riddle, what the fuck? Lemme go!" She said, wiggling in his iron grip.

"Dumpledork said to bring you here."

"You really don't need to drag me there, I need to go there too!" She rubbed her sore wrist, now red and glared at him. The gargoyle let them pass in Dumbledore's office.

"Mister Riddle, Miss Senju, I'm glad you are both here. Miss Senju, a good training day I suppose?"

"Of course! I got the best spar ever!" She grinned like a child. He chuckled and patted her head. Tom looked puzzled.

"You know she skipped her classes today?"

"Of course. I gave her a free day to train. I want you both to accompany me in a small journey, to greet...an old friend." He smiled grimly. Sakura frowned, she knew what was going to happen. She'd never met Grindlewald personally, but she had read about him, and he was one of the darkest wizards, bested only by the boy next to her, who was looking at him confused.

"An..old friend? And why would you need us, professor?"

"Sadly is not a friendly visit. Miss Senju, Mr Riddle, your wands always in your hands, no arguing or you might get killed. Kill any who tries to kill you." Before he could say anything, they Appearated in a battle field, green and red curses were thrown in different places.

"Finally action!" Sakura exclaimed and soon joined the fight, killing one after another, taking down the number of Grindlewald's followers. Tom joined her in the battle, while Dumbledore went to search for his enemy, killing and stunning any followers in his way,

Sakura was battling with a mass of followers, about 20, when she heard an Avada Kadevra behind her. Tom smirked smugly as he stood above a dead wizard.

"You should thank me later that I saved your ass, Senju."

''In your dreams, Riddle." She rolled her eyes and both their curses shot the wizards and witches stright in their chests, letting them to fall lifeless on the floor. Sakura wiped some blood of her clothes and saw Dumbledore and Grindlewald dueling. The Transfiguration teacher was thrown a few good meters away.

"Dumbledore!" Sakura imediatly rushed by his side and applied her Mystical Palm, to heal his injuries. She heard a cruel laugh behind her back.

"You came with a duo of students as a back-up? You are more foolish than I though, Dumbledore." He chuckled.

"You are the foolish one here, Grindlewald. Didn't you see how they cut down the number of your followers so radically?" He got up, coughing a bit.

Sakura's face remained void of any emotions, as well Tom's. The Slytherin heir wasn't really familliar with all this things, the fact Dumbledore was on casual terms with the dark wizard, though enemies.

Grindlewald smirked.

"They are strong, indeed, but we can't expect less from the Hogwarts prodigy and Konan's daughter."

"H-How you know my mother?" Sakura looked straight at him. Dumbledore frowned.

"Grindlewald, enough!" He yelled at his old friend.

"Why, Dumbledore? You are just depriving my goddaughter and your granddaughter from your truth."

Sakura's bright green eyes widdened.

"That's not true! I don't have wizard heritage!" She spat at him, while Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"He is right, Sakura. I knew I shouldn't bring you here. Mr Riddle, take Miss Senju at Hogsmeade."

"Of course, professor. Come Senju." He grabbed her arm.

"Damnit Riddle! Free me! What the fuck do you know of my parents?" He wiggeled in his grasp, while shouting at Grindlewald.

"Your mother? She was Dumbledore and Morgana's daugh-" He was cut of by Dumbledore's stunning curse.

"Go!" He shouted at Tom, who nodded and Disapparated away from the battle field, in Hogsmeade, in the place where he usually met with his followers on Saturdays. She kept struggling in his grip,*cough* again *cough*, trying to get free.

"Senju calm down!" He grabbed both her arms and waist to get her stay still. He saw tears running down her cheeks. He loosen the grip on her, and pulled her in his arms, to let her cry. She was sobbing in his chest.

"Shhhhh don't cry. He will be fine." He smoothed her pink silky hair, her breath went to a normal pace. Normally, Tom was neither soft, and neither he cared about what happened to the old man. But seeing her in such a weak state, so defenseless, made him to just let her cry in his arms.

"T-Thank you." She hiccuped a bit.

"You're welcome. But don't cry. You're ugly when you're crying." He cracked a joke, which was way out of character, to earn a light punch on his arm.

"Shaddap! " She stuck her tongue at him and walked out from the inn, talking casually. Before they reached the dungeons, she looked at him.

"Thanks for lightening me up a bit. But don't mention it. This remains between us."

"Of course. Like I would like to be seen with you." She humped and she was off to the girl's dorms. Tom face-palmed himself and she went to the Head dorms.

Sakura was in her room, all locked up and full of protecting spells on the door. It was a Slytherin green with a huge four poster bed, with green,mint and white sheets and pillows, a maghony desk filled with papers dumped on it, a make-up table with make-up mixed up with some ammo, few un-opened sake bottles nearby, her green wall was barely seen by the rock music, football and Quidditch posters, her knives dumped in a basket nearby, along with a couple of soccer balls and a pair of neon green and pink 'Mercurials' .

She let herself fall on her bed, when Dumbledore's patronus knocked in her window. She let Fawkes in.

"Hey Fawkes-kun. Master D.'s back, right?" The bird nodded and she let herself taken away by the immortal bird to his office.

"Hello Miss Senju."

"Hn." She looked down, avoiding his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened there, but what you heard from Grindlewald is true."

"He- he really is my godfather?"

"Yes. All of this begun when we were young. I met Gellert after he was expelled from Durmstrang. We lived in the Godric's Hollow with his grand aunt for almost an year. During that time, I met Morgana. She had a very rich magical heritage, descendant of Morgana Le Fay and Rowena Ravenclaw. But also with asiatic lineages. Gellert met her, and they've become friends. That until he became fascinated more and more by the dark arts. Meanwhile he was growing in power, me and Morgana fell in love, got married and had Konan, your mother. Her full name was Konan Ariana Dumbledore, name I gave her for the sake of my little sister. Konan and Morgana went to Wizardring Japan, but Morgana was killed before che reached the border of Amegakure, only Konan managed to get away."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"So, I'm Rowena's heir and-"

"Merlin's through me. Sakura, you have noble pure-blood. I would likely to have you in my house, but, still I'm very proud to have you as my granddaughter. " His eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, papa."

OooooooooOooooooooooOoooo

A bit of action, some fluffyness, and yeah...well the werewolf is Fenrir's father, since he was going to be born in 1962 think, and now is 1945.

I decided to not let Sakura be that hostile towards Tom. Give me ideas for a next chapter please, to know what to make. I need much ideas to make longer stories.

Sakura ia not really a Mary-Sue, she might have lots of power but she's not a god, duh. She is still a human, a tailed beast container but a human. I was thinking about the ten tails, since this is happening after that damned war versus Madara. So as a Senju, she's the next Six Path. Naruto has that form too, the original Tailed Beast mode in cannon, with those damn cool attacks.

Well, if you have questions, feel free to ask, I hope you like the chappie and good night! For the dudes who are sleeping since again I'm a fucking insomniac.

Ja ne! ^•^


	15. One Step Closer

Hiya! There's the new chapter, which I'm sooooooo sorry I had you to wait for my lazy ass to update! T^T After inspiration and a good review fucked me in my face again, thanks Mira Carnahan for brightening me up, I've come to update, again. Well, I was kinda busy so I couldn´t update many chapters.

Well, I hope you don't have any questions about my story, keep in view that I'm a complete noob in writing, and in somehow huge miracle, I have reviews, comments and so on.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Say, Sakura..who are you going with today in Hogsmeade?" The pinkette's best friend, Dorea, asked. It was Saturday, she already finished her homeworks and class assignments, so she was pretty free.

"I don't think I'm going, Dori-chan. But I suggest you to hide pretty well if you want to go out with Potter." Dorea blushed, but shook it off.

"I know, and I have a plan how to do it discretly. No one will know about it. But you need a date. You still don't see the fanclubs you have here, right?" Sakura's jaw slacked.

"Fanclubs? You're joking. **I** of all people can't have one."

"You're pretty blind then. You have tons of fanboys, and you still don't realize? Until now, three bras of yours has disappeared, two pairs of panties, the end of your bed is full of roses..." She began to list on. Sakura face-palmed herself.

"Geez, now I know how Sasuke felt. And how should I sort this out?"

"Running.." Sakura looked puzzled at her best friend.

"Running? What do you mean by-AAAHHHH!" Sh began to run as she was assaulted by a group of fanboys.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!'

**'Keep running if you want to live! They will rape us!'**

'Yeah yeah, but you would me more like **Help! Help! They are raping me but don't jump cuz I like it!**' Inner gave her a raspberry before mentally running. She quickly went in the library to hide behind a bookshelf. The fanboys ran in an opposite direction. Sakura sighed relieved.

"What are you doing here, Senju?" She jumped and turned to see Riddle hiding as well.

"Fuck, Riddle, you scared me. Running from fanboys. But what are YOU doing here?"

"Running from fangirls." He replied non-chalantly.

"Okay, soo how do we get out of here undetected? Clones? Henge? Kawarimi?"

"How about you shut up while I find a plan?" Sakura glared at him. Her eyes lit up before sighing.

"I guess I have an idea. Why don't we 'pretend' to go together at Hogsmeade, until we escape them. Once arrived there, we go on our ways."

"That's- not a bad idea. We both can be pretty intimidating so it won't be a problem." He got up and held a hand for her to take.

"I will not take your hand, Riddle." She glared up at him, before helping herself up.

"I was trying to sound convienciting, but I guess those horny boys will take care of you pretty well." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and took his hand, pretty roughly. Riddle smirked triumphantly. They made their way towards Hogsmeade, and they heard things like 'Let our girl alone!' and 'How do you dare to poison our beloved Tom, you stupid bitch!' It was quite an amussing sight to see, because they both would silence them with a glare which shut them up.

"So, which way?"

"I said after we are in Hogsmeade, we will go on our way."

"And I choosed to ignore, so which way?" He tightened the grip on her hand, and slid the other around her waist.

"Sometime I hate you." Sakura blushed furiously, causing him to smirk. He leaned against her ear.

"But sometimes you don't." They entered a bookshop, purposly eviting Madame Puddyfoot's, which Sakura gagged at. She walked through the shelves, and a particular title caught her eye.

'Ancient magic and dark curses? Why would a dark magic book do in a shop like this? It's basically protected by light magic and the Ministry, or the school.'

"Have you found something?"

"Kinda. Isn't this place protected by magical wards or something?"

"It is. I saw we should get it." Riddle payed the book for her, with the exception her would be able to use it as well, not like he needed her permission to do so. They entered at Hogs Head, and ordered some butterbeer.

"So, the path is free or we have to rooftop-jump and enter on a window? It would be easier if we would have lived in a tower, like the Ravenclaws. We could have entered on the window."

"No more jumping. I'm still recovering from the last one. Show me that book." He motioned at the book she held in her lap. He opened at the first chapter. "This might be interesting, why would you read something like this"

"Boredom I guess. And maybe I like them. There are very useful in some points, the dark magic make me feel so...safe." She smirked without him noticing, as he stroked her hand.

"Then you understand me. You feel attracted by the dark curses like I do."

'Jackpot.'

She nodded her head.

"But what is going to happen if Dumbledore finds out? He will disown me." She looked down sadly. He clenched his fists.

"He will not. I promise you that you will study the dark arts without him knowing. I will teach you pesonally?"

"Would you do that for me? I mean, I was kinda rude to you.."

"Just let me do my job. Would you want to go back?" She nodded.

"Thank you, Tom-kun." She flashed a fake smile, which she struggled to make it real. They both entered the castle, and sent a clone with him to follow him to the Slytherin common room through a genjutsu, while the real Sakura sneaked in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello papa. I have him wrapped around my little finger. Right now, he thinks that I'm attracted to the dark curses but I'm afraid that you will not accept me anymore. For someone so bright...ouch."

"Very good. Your lying skills are so chiseled that it's almost scary. But you don't have to lie. You don't have to kill him, not all the problems can be solved by violence and murder."

"Then how? Do you mean to make these fake feelings...geniune?"

"Exactly. It will be easier for both of you."

"Like I would ever like that slimy git." She looked at her Grandfather, who had that ever-present weird look.

"And to never say never. Well, I will try, you're the wise one here. Fine. Well, thank you for your tip, papa." She hugged him smiling. He hugged her back, before letting her to vanish.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Short. I know, but today will be the major update! A chapter for each on-going story I hope.

Ja ne! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hello peeps. I;m Alex in case you've forgotten about me, as I haven't posted in a good while. Sadly to say, I've been busy and still am, but I haven't forgotten about my sketches so I have both good news and bad news. The bad news are that I'm discontinuing every story I have because: shitty way of writing, useless details and paragraphs, you name it. Not to mention OOC-ness of the canon characers. However, all these months I was away I honed my writing skills and began writing originbals, horror inclined, so: I'll come back with the beta versions of my stories. Better written. Not to mention Sakura's personality was all abrupt and unstable, always switching like two other persons, not tlaking about Inner or Matatabi.

I apologize again and hope to stay tuned to see my beta versions soon. :) Also, there exists a chatting app called FanFiction Amino where you can chat with other writer, just like Anime Amino, app for all OTAKUs, and Virtual Space Amino or Geeky Amino, for all roleplayers. You can find me there if you wanna chat :3


End file.
